Terapia
by Youko Yoru
Summary: James está muito rebelde, seu pai resolve levá-lo a um terapeuta. Shippers James Sirius e Teddie Lupin; Albus Severus e Scorpius; e Harry e Draco.
1. Consulta 01

\o/ ya-OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uu mó tempo que eu não postava nada aqui... então, õ.o essa fic fez parte de um desafio da comunidade do live journal PSF que eu participei (u.u eu nom vou colocar os desafios se não perde a graça, mas no final de tudo eu coloco!)

Uns avisinhos:

**1.** u.u Idades a serem consideradas de Teddie Lupin, 14 anos; James Sirius Potter, 11 anos; Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 5 anos;

**2.** òo Os gêmeos Weasley estão mortos (u.ú um não vai viver sem o outro, e ponto final!! ama incest)

**3.** A filha mais nova do casal Potter não existe! U.ú mais uma inútil?! Não obrigada!

**4.** Mais uma coisa, a fic tem apenas diálogos! P

**5.** õo esqueci de um detalhe, eu ressuscitei um personagem, não era intencional, mas fazer o que?! \u.u/

**6.** õo por que eles têm essa idade?! Por que os gêmeos estão mortos?! Por que a guria remelenta não existe?! òó porque **EU** quero!!

Uu é só, boa leitura, e comentem!! Òó/

**Youko Yoru**

--

**TERAPIA**

**Por Youko Yoru**

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 09 meses Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 01 Data: 18 de Março de 2011

- Bom dia, senhor Potter, por favor, sente-se. Quero que saiba duas coisas: uma, é que nada do que vai ser dito aqui, sairá daqui. A outra, é que eu tenho o costume em gravar as sessões. Está bem? Podemos começar?!

- Tsk... tanto faz! Nem queria vir nessa merda!

- Seus pais estão muito preocupados com o seu comportamento, por isso você está aqui, senhor Potter...

- Preocupados porra nenhuma!! Eles só não querem que eu dê vexames!! Pra não sujar o nome da família, sabe!? E será que dá pra você parar de me chamar de 'senhor Potter'?! Odeio meu sobrenome!

- Como quer que eu lhe chame?!

- Mestre James!

- ... ?

- Tá-tá... 'só' James tá bom!

- James, por que você acha que seus pais não estão preocupados?!

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza!

- E o que te faz pensar assim?!

- Fica só dez minutos na minha casa que você vai descobrir!

- Você pode me contar?

- Tsk... eles vivem discutindo, mas quando a gente sai pra qualquer lugar, é só sorrisos! Bando de hipócritas!!

- O que eles discutem?!

- Minha mãe vive se perguntando por que ela casou com o viado do meu pai, que poderia ter tido qualquer homem de Hogwarts!! E isso lá é coisa pra uma mãe dizer?!... Mas, o meu pai é pior: Ele não fala nada! Nada! Você acredita?! Deixa aquela mulher falar o que quer e fica quieto!!

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

- O quê?! Que minha mãe provavelmente era a maior vadia da escola e o meu pai o maior babaca do mundo bruxo!? Claro, por que não!?

- Sinto um pouco de ironia em sua fala...

- Puxa, como você é perceptível!!

- Caham! E que tipo de vexame que eles acham que você faria, James!?

- Ah... isso fácil, é só eu lembrar do aniversário do tio Ron!

- E o que aconteceu nessa reunião?!

- Hu-hu, imagina mais de trinta pessoas conversando 'amigavelmente', quando o tio Ron revolve abrir o presente que o meu pai trouxe, e brota sei lá quantas mil aranhas de dentro de um barril de firewisky!! Nunca ri tanto em toda minha vida!

- Por quê?

- Porque o tio Ron tem pavor de aranha, e gritou que nem mulherzinha!! Huhu mas, o melhor veio depois quando as aranhas se transformaram em elfos domésticos! O tio Charlie gritava que nem louco... até mais que o tio Ron, e ainda desmaiou!! Ai-ai... aquele dia foi memorável!

- E por que você fez isso?!

- Porque vivem me comparando com o tio Ron! E eu odeio isso, ele parece um retardado!!

- Então só por conta da comparação você fez isso?!

- Claro que não... eu fiz porque, porque... ahm... eu quis, oras!... eu tava bravo... precisava tirar o estresse...

- Entendo... E por que seu tio Charlie precisava sofrer?

- Foi porque eu ouvi uma conversa da minha avó Molly com a minha mãe dizendo que ele não tava podendo ver elfos domésticos, ele entrava em pânico... ou sei lá, o quê! E aí, eu pensei, já que eu vou tirar uma com a cara de um dos tios, porque não dois!?

- E você ouviu o motivo do seu tio ter medo deles!?

- 'Cê tá falando do tio Ron ou do Charlie?!

- Do Charlie, mas pode ser os dois!

- O tio Ron é frescura... pelo menos, é o que a minha mãe diz... Já o tio Charlie, eu não entendi direito, mas tinha alguma coisa a ver quando ele foi raptado!

- Raptado!?

- É... ele tava no Gringotes quando um bando de elfos domésticos rebeldes entraram lá e fizeram todo mundo de refém, parece que eles fizeram umas coisas bens feias com o tio Charlie...

- Por que você acha isso?

- Minha vó cochichou algumas coisas que eu não consegui ouvir, e minha mãe falou um monte de palavrão... mas, o mais incrível é que a minha vó não brigou com ela por causa disso!! E pra isso acontecer a coisa deve ter sido beeeem cabeluda!!

- Hn... E o que aconteceu depois que ele desmaiou?

- Hn... levei uma surra quando cheguei em casa... tsk, não sei porque!? Acho que foi por causa do que o tio Bill disse... que o que eu tinha feito fez ele lembrar dos tios Fred e George... bom... aí a minha vó começou a chorar, e acabou a festa...

- Por que ela começou a chorar?

- O tio Fred morreu na luta contra o Voldy e o-

- COMO?!

- Ah! Esqueci... como era mesmo... ah! 'Aquele-que-blá-blá-blá-não-pode-falar-o-nome'... então, como eu tava falando, o tio George se matou pouco tempo depois...

- Entendo... e como é isso pra você?

- Ah... sei lá... eu não era nascido quando eles morreram... não conheci os dois... Mas, o que importa mesmo foi que eu provei pro Teddy que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa!!

- Teddy?

- É... Teddie... ele é afilhado do meu pai...

- Você quer falar sobre ele?!

- Hn... acho que sim... ele é a pessoa mais legal do mundo! Ele tem o cabelo castanho clarinho, mas ele pode mudar de cor! É muito divertido, porque quando ele tá bravo fica meio preto, quando ele tá feliz fica mais claro, ou pra uma cor que ele queira... os olhos dele também são bem claros, ele tem a pele bem branquinha... e eu sou quase da altura dele! E olha que ele já tem quatorze anos!!

- Você gosta muito dele pelo visto!

- Hn... talvez, ele me deixou bravo!!

- O que ele fez?

- Ele tava me ignorando...

- Por quê?

- Porque ele ficou bravo quando eu azarei ele!

- Você o azarou? Como?! E você já tem uma varinha?!

- Tsk... claro, eu faço azarações desde os sete... só não fiz antes porque eu não alcançava a estante onde ficava a varinha do meu tio-avô Sirius! O banana do papai não faz nem idéia de onde ela tá! Huhu ... E eu ainda tenho a tia Mione, que é a bruxa mais cdf do mundo pra me explicar uns feitiços mais complicados, é só enrolar ela um pouquinho que ela abre o bico... fora que eu tenho um monte de livros do meu pai...

- Você não respondeu como azarou ele...

- Ah é... bom... eu chamei ele pra ver uma coisa dentro do meu armário, na hora que ele entrou eu lancei um _Locomotor Mortis, Silencio, Feitiço da Desilusão_, e um _Colloportus¹_ pra deixar ele lá dentro um tempinho pra ele pensar!

- Você usou quatro feitiços nele?!

- É...

- Por quê?!

- Já falei!! Ele tinha que pensar no que ele fez comigo!

- E o que ele fez de tão grave!?

- Hn... não quero falar sobre isso!

- James... vamos... estou aqui para te escutar, converse comigo!

- Tá! Como você é chato! Ele sumiu durante um dia inteiro e nem me avisou pra onde ele ia!! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?! Eu quase morri de preocupação!! Ninguém sabia dele!! Chegou no fim da tarde eu descobri que ele saiu com a vó dele!! Aquela velha-loira-sem-vergonha!! Odeio ela!! Ela monopoliza ele o tempo todo!! Eu nem posso falar com ele pela BruxaNet® de madrugada que ela já começa a reclamar! Não dá tempo pra gente conversar durante o dia! Eu preciso de mais tempo, entende?!

- Entendo... ahm, por acaso, você está com ciúmes dele?

- Ciúmes?! Como assim?!

- Você não quer que ele se aproxime de mais ninguém?

- Claro!! Ele é o MEU amigo!! E de mais ninguém!!

- E por que você não quer que ninguém se aproxime? Você acha que ele não vai querer ser mais seu amigo?

- Porque eu não quero! E isso NUNCA vai acontecer!

- Hn, você não confia nele?

- Claro que confio! São nas outras pessoas que eu não confio! Sabe, ele é meio ingênuo pra essas coisas, é inteligente e meio bobinho, entende?!

- Sei, então você tem medo que alguém engane ele, ou roube ele de você!?

- É... eu não vejo a hora de eu ir pra Hogwarts! Odeio quando ele vai pra lá! Eu fico super preocupado, nunca sei direito o que ele tá fazendo! Será que alguém fica perturbando ele!? Ou pior!! Por Merlin! Não quero nem imaginar!!

- O que você imagina de tão ruim?!

- Alguma pessoa falando com ele!! Pior que isso só se for uma garota!!

- Você não acha que ele se sente muito sozinho na escola, já que ele não pode amigos?

- Claro que não!! Eu dei pra ele um negócio que os trouxas chamam de celular com vídeo, como não é feitiço pode entrar lá sem problemas! E é como se fosse um holograma, é muito útil! Eu ligo pra ele todo dia nos intervalos, no almoço, na janta e antes de dormir... só não ligo de manhã porque não consigo levantar cedo!

- Você não acha que é um 'pouco' possessivo com ele? Digo... ele não se sente sufocado?

- Duh, claro que não! Eu não azarei ele com nenhum tipo de feitiço de prender a respiração! E eu sou ciumento?!

- Ah... bom... pode se dizer que sim... já acabou nossa sessão de hoje, podemos encerrar? Se quiser retomamos esse assunto semana que vem no mesmo horário, ok?

**Continua... **

--

Nota:

1. o.Õ os feitiços:

**Colloportus** - feitiço utilizado para lacrar portas. u.u

**Silencio** - faz o alvo ficar em silêncio. õO acho que não é mais claro porque não dá!

**Locomotor Mortis** - azaração da Perna Presa (morte dos movimentos) õo eu imagino que seja como uma cãimbra!

**Feitiço da Desilusão** - causa um efeito igual a de um camaleão, mas não deixa invisível. u.u


	2. Consulta 02

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 09 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 02¹ - Data: 25 de Março de 2011

- Oi, James! Tudo bem!?

- É... tudo...

- O que foi!?

- tsk, é que depois de amanha é aniversário do meu ex-avô e eu fico meio injuriado com umas coisas!²

- Como assim 'ex-avô'?

- Aff, ex-avô é ex-avô porque ele não tá mais vivo!

- Ah... entendi!

- E com o que você fica injuriado?! Você queria que ele estivesse vivo!? É isso!?

- É, e não é! Eu queria que ele tivesse vivo só porque me contam um monte de coisas legais que ele fez!! Sabia que ele era um animago escondido!?

- Puxa... mas, o Ministério não tem um controle muito forte em relação aos animagos!?

- Duh, é por isso que eu disse 'escondido'!! Ele, o pai do Teddy e o meu tio-avô Sirius eram animagos! Mó legal!

- Ok, mas até agora eu não entendi o que te deixa chateado.

- Pra começo ele tem o mesmo nome que eu!

- Bom, seu pai deve ter escolhido o nome pra homenagear ele!

- Hn, disso eu sei! É que eu não gosto que tenha mais de uma pessoa chamando James, eu sou único! Entende!?

-... entendo...

- Mas, o problema não é exatamente esse... se fosse só isso até que eu não ligaria tanto...

- E qual é o problema afinal?!

- Tsk... é o animal que ele se transforma!! Um viado³!! Ele não podia ter escolhido um melhor, não!? Um cavalo, um touro!! Qualquer um!! Por que justo um viado!? Se alguém descobre eu tô ferrado!!

-... e por que você estaria ferrado!?

- 'Cê já viu alguém ficar feliz sendo chamado de viado!?

- Ahm... não!?

- Tá vendo!?

-...

- Já vi um trouxa da minha rua apanhar pra caramba quando chamou um outro de viado! Ele ficou todo roxo e sangrando! Não quero ficar sendo xingado por aí!!

- hn... mas você sabe o que significa!?

- Viado!?

- É!

- É um palavrão, oras!

- é... bom, e o Teddy como está!?

- Ele tá legal! Ele vai amanha lá em casa!

- Que legal, e vocês vão sair!?

- Não sei... geralmente quando ele vem a gente só fica conversando e jogando no meu quarto... o Al fica muito chato!

- Por que ele fica chato!?

- Porque ele acha que o Teddy tem que conversar com ele também!

- E o Teddy não pode conversar com o seu irmão!?

- Lógico que não!! Ele vai em casa pra conversar comigo! E só comigo!!

- Eu acho que seria muito interessante se nós conversássemos sobre essa possessividade sua com o Teddy na próxima sessão!

- Ok, eu gosto de falar do Teddy!

- Mas não é bem sobre ele que a gente vai conversar!

- Não!?

- Não...

- Que droga! 'Tê semana que vem então!

**Continua... **

--

Notas:

1. o.o esse capítulo é inédito! (õ.o é que quando eu fiz a fic pro torneio eu pulei algumas sessões pra ir passando o tempo, mas como eu tô com mais calma agora, vou postar todas elas! U.u)

2. u.u o aniversário do James Pop's é em 27/03/1960.

3. õ.O muitas crianças falam palavrão e não tem noção do que estão falando! Yoru fez testes com pirralhos pra escrever a fic


	3. Consulta 03

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 09 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 03¹ - Data: 01 de Abril de 2011

- Oi James, tudo bem?!

- Tudo... tô pensando sair de casa e morar com o Teddy!

- Como assim!?

- Ah, minha mãe não pára de gritar! Não agüento mais!!

- Mas, o Teddy concordou com isso?!

- Eu ainda não contei isso pra ele! E é lógico que ele vai querer ir!

- Hn, e como vocês vão morar sozinhos?! Vocês não são maiores ainda!

- É por isso que eu disse 'pensando', eu não sou idiota a ponto de sair de casa sem poder me sustentar!! Fora que eu odeio fazer comida!

- Fazer comida?!

- É, eu teria que fazer comida pro Teddy de fim de semana! Ele não gosta muito de comer pizza!

- Ah, tá... Hn, E por que seus pais estão brigando?!

- Não são meus pais, é só a mamãe! O imbecil do meu pai não fala nada pra variar! Ela tá reclamando que ele anda saindo muito de noite, só volta muito tarde, é broxa², deixa as crianças toda hora na casa da tia Mione, blá-blá!

-... broxa!?

- É... mas, eu acho que pode ser bruxa! Eu não entendi direito, ela grita muito e fala meio enrolado, e sai aquela babinha do canto da boca³! É mó nojento!!

- Sei... ahm, mas seu pai não fala aonde ele vai?!

- Ele disse que tá saindo com o pessoal do escritório, os outros aurores, mas pelo o que eu entendi ele só sai com o senhor Malfoy!

- O Dra-senhor Malfoy?? Como assim?!

- Bom, eu ouvi outro dia eles conversando sobre parar de se encontrar de noite, que a mamãe tava desconfiand-

- Desconfiando de quê?!

- Sei lá! Como eu vou saber?! Eu não fico escutando a conversa dos outros!

- Hn... mas, você já não estava escutando?!

- Mas, não foi por que eu quis!

- Sei...

- É verdade!

- Ok, eu acredito!

- Sei...

- É sério! Então, vamos falar da sua possessividade com o Teddy!?

- Tem certeza que você quer falar sobre isso agora!?

- Tenho, por quê?!

- Tsk... nada não!

- Hn, ok! Desde quando você se sente dono do Teddy?!

- Eu não me sinto dono dele!

- Não?!

- Não! Eu SOU dono dele! É diferente! Ele é só meu!

-... é a mesma coisa!

- Não é não!

- Ok, não é! E desde quando você é dono do Teddy?!

- Hum... não sei, pelo o que o meu pai falou desde que eu nasci eu sou grudado com o Teddy, não sei se isso é possível, mas, a mamãe falou que ela acha que eu gosto mais do Teddy do que dela! É obvio que eu gosto mais do Teddy! Como ela consegue imaginar que eu gosto mais dela?! Pff!

- Ahm... seria natural que você gostasse mais da sua mãe, não acha!?

- Não! Minha mãe é mó chata!!

- Hn.. e o que o Teddy acha disso?

- Ele também acha minha mãe chata!

- Não disso! Dele ser sua propriedade!

- Ah... sei lá!

- Ele não reclama!? Ele não fica bravo por você importunar ele o tempo todo!?

- Só quando e-HEI!! Eu não importuno ele!! Eu só gosto de ficar bastante tempo com ele, e que ele preste atenção só em mim! Não é pedir de mais, é?!

-...

- Mas então, ele fica só bravo quando eu azaro ou faço escândalo! De resto ele não fala nada!

- Hn... ele deve ser bem paciente com você!

- Por que você acha isso!?

-...

- Eu não sou chato!!

- Eu não disse nada!

- Mas você tá pensando que eu sei!!

- Você imagina coisas de mais!

-...

- Bom, a gente se vê semana que vem!

**Continua... **

--

**Notas:**

1. Consulta inédita! U.u

2. xD eu coloquei que ele é broxa por causa de uma fic que eu li... AMEI a idéia!! xD

3. õ.õ é nojento e feio!! .EKA!!


	4. Consulta 04

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 08 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 04 - Data: 08 de Abril de 2011

.

- Olá, James! Como foi a semana?

- Hn... eu acho que foi divertida... mas, o Al não parou de chorar!

- Al é o seu irmão menor, certo?

- É, a criatura tá com quatro! E é muito inteligente! Já ensinei quase tudo que eu aprendi pra ele!

- Que... ahm... reconfortante... mas, me diga por que ele não parou de chorar?

- Bom, minha mãe saiu de casa porque ela descobriu que o papai é de verdade viado!¹

- COF-COF! Perdão! Como?!

- Mas, não é porque meu pai é viado que o Al tá chorando! Nem por causa da mamãe!

- Ah, não?! E por que então?!

- É porque ele não quer ser irmão do Scorp! Eles são meio que 'namorados'... coisas de criança!

- E quem é Scorp?!

- Scorpius é o filho do senhor Malfoy! O 'amigo' do meu pai!! Foi muuuuuito legal a cara da mamãe!! Eu e ela fomos pra casa da tia Mione ficar o dia todo, mas como eu transmutei o primo Hugo em uma barata e fiquei jogando inseticida nele, ela ficou nervosa e-

- Por que você o transmutou em uma barata?!

- Tsk... Porque ele tava falando pro Teddy ir brincar com ele e não mais comigo!

- E o Teddy estava lá?!

- Claro que não, ele tá em Hogwarts! O Hugo queria falar isso pro Teddy! Eu não deixei obviamente!

- Certo... vamos voltar a sua mãe, ok?!

- Tá, então, depois que ela ficou brava comigo voltamos pra casa... Ah! O Al e o meu pai ficaram em casa porque o senhor Malfoy ia levar o Scorp pra brincar com o Al... huhu mas não eram bem eles que tavam brincando!! Quando a gente chegou, tava mó silêncio, e como o meu irmão e o Scorp juntos não pára nada em pé², mamãe ficou super preocupada e foi direto pros quartos, quando ela abriu a porta do quarto dela e viu o meu pai e o senhor Malfoy na cama e pelados ela deu um pití gigantesco... Ela me jogou pra dentro do meu quarto e me trancou lá dentro... muito injusto, só porque eu queria saber o que o papai tava fazendo com o senhor Malfoy...

- Vo-você não viu o que eles estavam fazendo?!

- Você é surdo?! Já disse que não! Minha mãe ficou na frente, só sei que eles tavam pelados porque as roupas deles tavam jogadas pela casa, só por isso! Mas eu imagino o que eles tavam fazendo...

- O que você imagina?!

- O que eu vi o meu pai fazer com o senhor Malfoy uns tempos antes...

- E-e o que eles fizeram?!

- Ah... sabe quando duas minhocas ficam... não... esse é o exemplo pra quando o Al tá gripado... ahm... ah! Eles tavam assim meio que enrolados, acho que alguém jogou um feitiço adesivo permanente, parecia que nem com um _Estupore_ eles se separavam... o senhor Malfoy tava dando uns gritinhos muito suspeitos, e não dava pra ver a mão do meu pai!

- Ma-mas você ficou ali, vendo?!

- Ah, não, mó chato! Fui ver desenho!³

- Ah... que bom...

- Por quê?!

- Na-nada! Então-CAHAM-sua mãe deu o 'pití' e foi embora!?

- É... ela disse que não ia ser corna de um viado como o meu pai! Que ele não precisava se preocupar em parar de fud-

- Não precisa continuar!! ... Ahm, e você está bem com tudo isso?!

- Tô... por que eu não ficaria?! Minha mãe não parava de ficar gritando, meu pai é um banana, mas é mais fácil de lidar com ele!

- Então você não vai sentir falta da sua mãe?!

- ... acho que não... né?!

- Eu sentiria, porque, apesar de tudo, ela é minha mãe, entende?

-... ah... tá...

-... como você está se sentindo?

- ...

- Você quer continuar a consulta depois?!

**Continua... **

--

**Notas:**

1. õ.O convenhamos, ele não assumia antes! xD

2. u.u o Scorp e o Al estavam com uma babá que o senhor Malfoy contratou num parque! Õ.o só não contem pra eles que a babá é uma babá, porque pra eles, ela é só uma tia que fica encarando eles... xD

3. u.U faz parte da minha pesquisa!! E desenho é mais legal mesmo! xD


	5. Consulta 05

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 08 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 05¹ - Data: 15 de Abril de 2011

- Oi, James!

- Oi... é, hn... eu posso perguntar uma coisa?!

- Claro!

- É que o Al e o Scorp tão me atazanando, não agüento mais ouvir os dois chorando e resmungando na minha orelha!

- Por que eles estão te perturbando!?

- Lembra que eu disse que eles são meio que 'namorados'?!

- Lembro...

- Então, se o meu pai e o senhor Malfoy se casarem a gente vai ser irmão! E irmão não pode casar com irmão porque é estranho!! Eu não consigo nem imaginar eu casado com o Al!! Ele é muito chato!!²

-... e qual era a pergunta!?

- O meu pai pode se casar com o senhor Malfoy?!

-...ahm... erm... Eu-eu, eu acho que não!

- Você acha ou tem certeza?! Porque os trouxas da minha rua disseram que dois homens não podem se casar, aí eu fiquei pensando se era só no mundo trouxa, mas não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão! Eu ia perguntar pra tia Mione, mas ela tá meio histérica por causa do tio Rony, aí eu desisti!³

- Hn... no mundo trouxa eles não se casam mesmo... no mundo bruxo eu acho que é a mesma coisa! Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum bruxo se casando com outro...

- Hn, bom saber! Assim que eu chegar em casa eu vou contar a novidade pros dois! Aí eles não me torram mais!

- Mas, por que sua tia está histérica?!

- É porque o tio Rony é irmão da minha mãe e odeia o senhor Malfoy, e quando ele soube que o papai era viado junto com o senhor Malfoy e cornevava-

- Corneava?!

- Isso! Então, ele corneava a minha mãe ele fez um escândalo gigantesco!! Eu e o Al ficamos sem ir lá a semana toda...

- Mas, e o seu pai?! Não fez nada?!

- Nem precisou, a tia Mione bateu MUITO no tio Rony, nunca pensei que meninas brigassem!! Foi mó legal! Ela disse que se ele afastasse a gente da casa dela, ela iria embora com os meus primos pra qualquer lugar bem longe do tio Rony!!

- Nossa... tua tia é bem, ahm, como posso dizer!?

- Histérica!?

- É, pode ser! Hn. James, tem alguma coisa que você queira conversar?

- Hn... acho que não!

- Tudo bem se a gente encerrar por hoje? Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas!

- Ok.

**Continua... **

--

**Notas:**

1. u.u consulta inédita! E desculpem pela demora!! u.ú tava em provas na facul!

2. xD ele só não consegue imaginar ele e o Al, mas imagina o Fred e o George, okei!? xD

3. o.O olha, assim, juridicamente falando até tem possibilidades, mas como a visão dele não é jurídica, muito menos das pessoas que ele perguntou, fica valendo que eles não podem casar! xP


	6. Consulta 06

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 08 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 06 - Data: 22 de Abril de 2011

- Como foi sua semana?

- Foi legal... mais ou menos...

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah... é que o Teddy ficou meio triste...

- E você fica triste quando ele fica triste?

- Claro... ele não presta muita atenção no que eu falo, e aí eu tenho que ficar atrás dele!

- Como assim 'atrás dele'?

- É que ele fica com cara de cachorro sem dono, e as pessoas ficam querendo abraçar ele toda hora, e isso me irrita! Então a gente combina de ficar no meu quarto, e quando ele tem vontade de chorar eu abraço ele, e depois eu falo pra ele colocar a cabeça no meu colo que eu faço cafuné!¹

- Ah, que gentil da sua parte...

- É né?! Só eu posso cuidar dele!!

-... certo ... E por que ele ficou triste?

- Mês passado foi aniversário² do pai dele e como ele tá morto, o Teddy fica meio mal durante um tempo... uma vez ele queria entregar um presente pro pai dele, a gente levou o dia todo pra fazer, mas a monstra da vó dele disse que não podia porque ele tava morto, e que era pra ele parar de ficar torrando a paciência dela!³

- Ela disse isso?!

- Não exatamente nessas palavras, mas disse sim!!

-...

- Continuando, eu fiquei furioso com ela!! O Teddy começou a chorar eu gritei umas verdades praquela bruaca, peguei na mão do Teddy e levei ele embora!

- Vocês fugiram?

- Sim... mas como a gente era muito pequeno, o único lugar longe que a gente conhecia era a casa da tia Mione, e ela acabou fofocando pro meu pai, que foi rapidinho pra lá buscar a gente, xinguei os dois e fugimos de novo! Tá vendo como não se pode confiar em ninguém?!

- O mundo é um lugar cruel mesmo... e o que vocês fizeram?

- Bom... a gente saiu correndo pro meio do bosque, ficamos lá um tempão, e bem...

- Vocês se perderam...!

- É... quando nós começamos, não era para ser assim... eu só queria tirar ele da casa da vó dele... a sorte é que eu sou um ótimo bruxo e descobri o caminho de volta!

- Que bom que você estava lá pra salvar ele!

- É, eu sou o herói dele!... então depois disso eu nunca mais deixei o Teddy sozinho com a bruaca da vó dele!

- Entendo...

- E ficou resolvido que todo presente que ele fizer pro pai dele, o Teddy entrega pra mim!

- Pra você?

- É!

- Por quê?!

- Como por quê?!

- Por que ele tem que entregar o presente pra você?!

- Porque eu sou a única pessoa que ele pode entregar presentes, oras!!

- Ah claro, como não pensei nisso?!... E como está na sua casa?

- O Al tá bem, desde que eu expliquei pra ele semana passada que não dava pro Scorpius ser nosso irmão, ele parou de chorar... o papai parece normal, só a casa que tá uma bagunça... e a gente só come pizza e sorvete! Fico me perguntando por que a mamãe não foi embora antes! Ah! A tia Mione quer levar a gente pra casa dela, porque ela acha que o papai precisa se restabelecer... mas, eu e o Al falamos pra ela que não precisa, porque a gente tá gostando do jeito que tão as coisas, o meu pai parece menos babaca agora, sabia?!

- Não sabia... por que você acha isso?!

- Não sei... acho que é porque ele tem que fazer as coisas sozinho lá em casa, sem a mamãe ficar gritando o tempo todo!

- E você não ajuda ele?!

- Lógico que não! Odeio fazer faxina!

- Eu imaginei isso, mas o seu pai não vai ficar muito cansado?! Por que você não tenta ajudar ele um pouco?

- O Al tá lá pra isso, eu mando ele fazer as coisas! E isso é bastante cansativo pra mim!!

- OK... e o Al faz as coisas direitinho?

- Se ele não fizer eu bato nele!

- ...

- Que foi!? Ele precisa de disciplina!

- ...

- Já posso ir embora?!

**Continua... **

--

**Notas:**

1. u.ú isso eu acho que foi a única coisa que o Teddy puxou da Tonks!

2. Niver do Lupin é em 10/03/1960.

3. xD ela disse: "Querido, a vovó não pode ver agora porque ela tá tentando segurar a parede pra ela não cair, vai brincar com o James pra lá, tá!?"


	7. Consulta 07

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 08 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 07¹ - Data: 29 de Abril de 2011

.

- Ok, o que isso significa James?!

- Pra qual de nós você perguntou?!

- É, porque eu sou um James e ele é o outro... o falso!

- Eu não sou falso, você que é!!!

- James, meninos... parem... vocês estão me deixando com dor de cabeça... me expliquem o porque de vocês serem dois!

- Bom... o gênio aqui resolveu brigar com o MEU Teddy-

- O Teddy não é seu!! É MEU!

- Cala a boca e deixa eu contar!!

- Sua cópia malfeita, quem cê acha que é?!

- Meninos!!

- Viu?! Ele nunca fica quieto!!!

- Mas ele é você, James!

- Eu já falei que eu sou o verdadeiro!! Eu sou o James!!!

- E quem diabos é ele então?!

- Minha cópia!

- ...

- James, você tá deixando o bobão estranho! Oh a cara que ele tá fazendo!

- Foi a mesma que o papai fez quando viu a gente!

- ... por favor... me contem o que aconteceu!

- Ok, ok... sem interrupções, clone de araque!

- EU NÃO SOU UM CLONE!!!!

- Tsk. Tá... então, como eu tava dizendo o gênio ali brigou com o Teddy-

- Mas, foi ele quem provocou!!

- OK, eu não vou contar mais nada!! Você não deixa eu falar!!!

- James, deixa o outro James falar!!

- Tá eu deixo!! Vou ficar quieto!! Ninguém me entende mesmo! Mas a culpa não foi minha!!

- ...

- ...

- Cê vai falar ou vai ficar ai com essa cara de paisagem!? Já disse que vou ficar quieto!

- Então, pela milésima vez: o James brigou com o Teddy por que a gent-quer dizer ele queria que ele parasse de estudar pra jogar, eu achei que era uma má idéia, mas ele nunca me escuta-O que agora?! Cê não pára de bufar!! Tá me atrapalhando!

- A idéia foi sua também!!

- Espera, eu estou confuso... vocês são uma cópia ou foram divididos em dois?!²

- O senhor Malfoy disse que a gente é uma cópia...

- Porque o feitiço de dividir em dois é muito difícil de um adolescente fazer!!

- ... certo... mas até agora eu não entendi o que aconteceu pra ter dois de vocês!

- Cê é lerdo pacas, heim?!

- Putz, até o papai desconfiou o que tinha acontecido!

- ...

- Bom, o gênio resolveu sumir com todo o material da escola do Teddy, e aí o Teddy ficou MUITO bravo e disse que ninguém suporta ele, e tinha certeza que nem ele mesmo se suportaria!

- Ah... então ele lançou o feitiço pra você sentir na pele o que é agüentar você!?

- Não.

- Como não!?

- Pra provar pro Teddy que eu me suportava eu fiz a cópia!

- Você não é o verdadeiro!! Eu sou!!!

- Como você sabe que você é o verdadeiro!?

-... Porque... porque EU sei!!

- Sabe nada!

- Sei sim!

- Ah, claro!

- Meninos... por favor parem!... Entao pelo visto o Teddy ganhou a aposta!

- Ganhou nada!!

- É!! A gente se dá SUPER bem!! Não é verdade, James-cópia!

- Eu não sou a cópia!!!

- Ah... e desde quando vocês estão assim?!

- Ontem... o papai disse que vai ter uma estufa se tiver dois James em casa!

- É estafa!

- Que seja! O senhor Malfoy disse pro papai ficar tranqüilo porque isso não demora pra passar!

- ... Ele falou quanto tempo?!

- Talvez um mês... ou mais, a gente não sabe!

- É...

- Por Merlim...

- Que foi!? Cê tá meio pálido!!

- Tá passando mal, bobão!?

- Tô... vou terminar por hoje!!

- Ok, a gente se vê na semana que vem!!

- Tchau, bobão!!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Capitulo novo! u.u e desculpem pela demora... tava sem semana de provas finais na facul!

2. o.Õ tem uma diferença bem sutil, se você divide uma coisa em dois você tem dois lados diferentes e independentes... agora se você faz uma copia é exatamente igual!


	8. Consulta 08

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 07 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 08¹ - Data: 06 de Maio de 2011

.

- ... Vo-vocês ainda estão assim?!

- É, bobão... o papai fica se perguntando o que ele fez de tão errado!

- A gente já explicou pra ele que todo mundo erra!! É normal!

- aí ele começa a chorar!

- Mas, ele é o grande herói do mundo bruxo! Ele nunca fez nada de errado!!!

- pff... 'Cê acha mesmo isso!?

- O papai é mó molenga! Pelo menos é o que o senhor Malfoy fala o tempo todo!

- Ah! Lembra, James-B, a mamãe vivia dizendo que o papai é o maior inútil!

- Na-não, meninos!! Ele é realmente o salvador do mundo bruxo!!

- ...

- ...

- O-o quê?! Vocês não acreditam!?

- Não é que a gente não acredita...

- A gente até acredita, mas você fala como se ele fosse a última bolacha do pacote e ele não é tudo isso!

- É... ele é o _papai_!!

- ... ok... não vamos falar disso! E vocês se deram nomes!?

- Na verdade a gente não queria, mas, o Scorp e o Al ficam meio confusos pra chamar a gente, então combinamos de eu ser o James-A e ele o James-B!²

- Ah tá... então, vocês já estão se dando bem melhor pelo visto...

- É... tudo pelo bem do Teddy!

- Como assim, James-A!?

- Não, eu sou o James-B! O "A" é ele!

- Ah, desculpe! Então, James-B... como assim 'pelo bem do Teddy'?

- É que a gente gosta muito do Teddy, e não queremos ver ele triste sem poder ficar perto da gente!

- Aí a gente combinou de não brigar pra não deixar ele triste!³

- Nossa... como vocês são... legais!

- Eu tô sentindo ironia na sua voz, bobão!

- É eu também!!

- ... ok, desculpe! E como estão as coisas na casa de vocês?

- Ah... tá tudo legal! Só anteontem quando a tia Mione e o tio Ron foram em casa que teve um pouco de confusão...

- É... quando a tia Mione viu a gente, ela gritou que nem mulherzinha e o tio Ron desmaiou... O senhor Malfoy disse que o tio Ron era muito fresquinho desde a escola!

- Ah... mas, porque eles reagiram assim?! Digo, sei que ver dois de você, James, não é nada agradável, mas, não é pra tanto!

- Hei! Você tá ofendendo a gente!!

- É! A gente é SUPER agradável! Somos mó legais!!

- ... certo... desculpe novamente...

- Hmpt... não quero mais falar com ele, James-A!

- E por que eu tenho que falar?!

- Porque você é o 'A'!! 'B' vem depois... você fala!!

- MUITO injusto!! Mas, tá né, fazer o quê!? Então, o bobão, 'cê não deve ter um cérebro! Não é possível!

- Eu não duvido de nada...

- Vocês estão me ofendendo!

- Problema seu!

- É! Quem manda você ser tão burro!

- Eu não sou burro!

- Duh, só você acha isso, né?!

- ...

- Vamos explicar logo pra esse burrinho, James-A, se não ele vai ficar com essa cara de emburrado!

- Tá-tá... eles acharam que eu e o James-B éramos os tios Freddy e George!

- Depois que o tio Ron acordou, ele começou a chorar dizendo que não era possível aquilo, e blá-blá-blá!

- A tia Mione disse que a gente era um gênio!

- Aí o papai disse que se ela queria levar a gente por uns tempos pra casa dela!

- Ela aceitou?!

- Não... a tia Mione disse que não ia agüentar ouvir o tio Ron chorar o tempo inteiro toda vez que olhasse pra gente!

- Entendi... bom, meninos, vou encerrar a sessão por hoje! Até semana que vem!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. xD eles escolheram jogando pedra-papel-tesoura quem ia ser quem!

3. u.u o Teddy estava estudando com um de cada lado, e eles não paravam de discutir porque um estava mais perto do Teddy do que o outro... então, Teddy deu uns berros e falou que se os dois não parassem de brigar perto dele, ele não ia mais deixar os dois ficarem ali! xD


	9. Consulta 09

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 07 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 09¹ - Data: 13 de Maio de 2011

.

- Oi, James... o outro você se foi?!

- É...

- O que aconteceu?! Você parece meio triste?!

- É que eu gostava de conversar com ele... ele era muito legal!

- ... James... ele era você!

- Por isso mesmo!! Ele era a única pessoa que eu podia conversar sobre o Teddy, ele me entendia!!

- Entendi... quando ele sumiu?

- Anteontem quando eu acordei...

- Você está sentindo muita falta dele?

- Claro que não!

- Mas, você disse que gostava de conversar com ele!

- É lógico que eu vou sentir falta de conversar comigo! Porque ele sou eu!!

- ...?!

- Ele ficava toda hora atrás do Teddy, e o Teddy é meu e não dele!! E ficar brigando com ele me cansava muito!! Fora que o papai, o senhor Malfoy, o Al e o Scorp me confundiam toda hora!

- ... hn, e você era o James 'A' ou 'B'?!

- Isso não interessa agora!²

- Por que não?!

- Porque eu não quero falar sobre isso agora!!

- Tá... não precisa falar assim comigo!

- Nhé-nhé-nhé!

- Você vai fazer esse feitiço de novo?!

- Num sei... tô pensando em fazer ele no Teddy... aí, um estuda e o outro fica comigo!

- Hn...

- Que foi?!

- Acho que você não deixaria o outro Teddy em paz... sabe, o que iria estudar!

- Por que você fala isso!?

- Porque você é muito possessivo em relação a ele!!

- Mas, eu ia ter dois Tedd... é... pensando bem... eu ia querer ficar com os dois!

- Viu?!

- Tsk. Pode tirar esse sorriso de 'olha como eu tenho razão' da cara, bobão! E eu não vou poder usar esse feitiço mesmo!

- Por que não!?

- Porque o papai me fez jurar que não faria!

- E você cumpre promessas!?

- É CLARO que eu cumpro!!!³

- Sei...

- Eu vou embora!

- James, espera!! Na-não bate a porta! Tsk. Crianças!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. u.u ele era o B! xD

3. Harry lançou o feitiço Tabu (se ele pronunciasse o feitiço o pop's ia saber na hora!)... E quem deu a idéia foi o Malfoy! *-* muito esperto, nom?! xD


	10. Consulta 10

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 07 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 10 - Data: 20 de Maio de 2011

.

- Muito bem, James, vamos retomar aquele seu sonho... Ah! Por favor, antes de me mandar um berrador de madrugada, tente se acalmar e entrar em contato comigo pela manhã, sim!?¹

- MAS AQUELE SONHO FOI HORRÍVEL!!!

- Sim, eu imagino, sente-se! Agora me explique melhor...

- Eu tive vontade de arrancar os meus olhos!!! FOI MUITO NOJENTO!! EU NÃO DURMO DESDE ANTEONTEM!!!

- James, por favor, pare de gritar, não puxe seu cabelo assim, e na-não suba no puff, ok?!

- Ok...

- Isso, respire fundo...

- ...

- Mais calmo?!

- Mais ou menos... ok, eu vou contar, só não vomite! O Al e o Scorp quase vomitaram! Nem tive coragem de contar pro Teddy, ele é muito sensível pra essas coisas nojentas!

- ...

- Bom, o sonho começou super normal: eu era o rei, o Teddy meu amigo, o Al e o Scorp os bobos da corte, o papai e o senhor Malfoy eram... eram... hum... os pais do rei e dos bobos, a mamãe era a donzela que caiu dentro do poço e foi comida pelos Otyughs...

- Otyughs?!

- Você não sabe o que é um Otyugh?!

- Não...?!

- Otyugh é um monstro super sinistro!! Ele tem três tentáculos, três pernas, um monte de dentes super fininhos e venenosos!! Pensei que todo mundo soubesse o que era um!

- Eu nunca ouvi falar nesse monstro...

- Você NUNCA jogou WitchNarök®???!!²

- ... não... Vamos voltar pro seu sonho?

- Ok, então, depois que a mamãe caiu dentro do poço, e os Otyughs arrancaram as tripas dela pelo nariz, sabe que nem macarrão!? Então, é igual!

- ...

- Apareceu um monte de bolhas de sangue beeeeeeem grande e começou a engolir o tio Ron, o Bill, e todo mundo!

- Seus tios estavam no sonho?!

- É, eles apareceram só nessa hora!

- Ah tá... continue!

- É agora que fica nojento! Depois que as bolhas de sangue engoliram eles, eles... eles viraram zumbi-dementadores-com-pés-de-bolhas-e-pelados!!!

- ...?!

- O que agora você não entendeu?!

- Os zumbi-dementadores-com-pés-de-bolhas-e-pelados...?!

- Você sabe o que é um zumbi?!

- Sei...

- Um dementador?!

- Sim...

- Um pogobol?!

- É aquele brinquedo trouxa que tem uma plataforma para os pés em cima de uma bola?!

- Esse mesmo!!

- Conheço!

- Ok, agora imagina seu tio que virou um zumbi-dementador, pelado em cima do pogobol correndo atrás de você!? Foi essa cara aí que o meu pai fez quando eu contei!!

- argh... ok, eu... eu... argh! Licença!

***

- Já passou o enjôo?!

- Já. Obrigado! Então, sobre esse... esse sonh-

- Pesadelo!

- Sim, pesadelo... você acha que teve alguma relação com a sua mãe ter ido embora de casa?!

- NÃO!!!... Teve?!

-... É... pensando melhor... não tem porque realmente...

-...

- Quando você tiver outro sonho assim, pode mandar o berrador...

- Ok!

- E eu vou encerrar a sessão por hoje, não me sinto muito bem!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. xD o James não é um doce?!

2. xD gostaram do WitchNarök®?! Baseei na minha irmã que era viciada nessa nhacá!


	11. Consulta 11

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 07 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 11¹ - Data: 27 de Maio de 2011

.

- Oi James, como está!?

- Tô bem...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa!?

- Não comigo... o papai acabou descobrindo que o Al e o Scorp são namorados, aí ele fica dando piti toda hora!

- Ah... me explica melhor isso...

- 'Cê não sabe o que significa ser namorado?!

- ... claro que eu sei... só me explique um pouco melhor pra eu entender...²

-... sei... fala a verdade! 'Cê num sabe e quer que eu explique!

- Não é isso, James!

- Hn-hum... claro, claro... bom, EU vou explicar: Namorado é quando a outra pessoa fica abraçada e beija na boca!

- Ah... é só isso!?

- E por acaso 'cê acha que tem mais!? É CLARO que não!! Aff, como você é burro! Quando tem mais a pessoa é casada!

-...

- Então, o Al e o Scorp tavam lá no quarto namorando quando o papai entrou e viu os dois, ele deu uns berros dizendo que eles não podiam fazer aquilo-blá-blá-blá, aí ele me chamou perguntando se aquilo era idéia minha! Olha que absurdo!! De onde ele tirou que eu ia dar idéia pro Al?!

- Ah, eu faço uma idéia sim!

-...

- Foi você mesmo quem falou que ensina tudo pra ele!!

- Mas isso eu não ensinei!!

- Hn, desculpe... prossiga!

- Eu falei pro papai que não tinha ensinado nada de namorar pro Al, mas ele não acreditou e queria me deixar de castigo, aí o senhor Malfoy apareceu e perguntou o que tava acontecendo, o papai explicou e o senhor Malfoy começou a rir e dizer que o papai era o maior imbecil! Ele já sabia do Al e do Scorp faz tempo e não achava que tinha problema nenhum... aí o papai ia reclamar quando o senhor Malfoy ficou MUITO bravo, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim! Aí ele disse: "Vamos conversar lá no quarto, Potter, AGORA!"... e o papai foi!³

- Mas, e aí!? Eles brigaram muito?

- Num sei... o senhor Malfoy gritou uns negócios, depois umas coisas quebraram, aí eu cansei e fui ligar pro Teddy! Queria contar o que tinha acontecido!

- Ah... é mesmo, o Teddy!

- O que tem o Teddy?!

- Você é namorado dele!?

- ...

- Nossa! Você ficou vermelho tão rápido!! Haha

- Na-não tem graça!! E-eu não sou namorado do Teddy!!

- Mas, você gosta tanto dele...

- É... mas eu nunca be-beijei ele!

- Entendi... você fica adorável quando está com vergonha, James!!

- E 'cê vai ficar inchado se continuar a me encher!

- Ah, não fica bravo!!

- Eu não tô bravo!!

- Tá sim!!

- NÃO TÔ, SACO!!! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!

- Na-não vai James! Era brincadeira!! James?! Tsk.

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. u.u cada um tem uma idéia diferente do que é namorar...

3. xD Drakisho é o macho da relação!! hahuahu


	12. Consulta 12

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 07 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 12 - Data: 03 de Junho de 2011

.

- O que aconteceu?! Você parece de mau humor!

- É! Tô mesmo! Vou ter que ficar na casa da tia Mione esse fim de semana de babá do Al e do Scorp!

- Por quê?!

- Porque o meu pai e o senhor Malfoy vão viajar!

- Viajar?

- É... pra comemorar o aniversário do senhor Malfoy! Por que ele não dá uma festa!? Tsk!¹

- Entendo... então você não vai ver o Teddy neste fim de semana?!

- Nem brinca!! Falei pro papai que se o Teddy não fosse pra casa da tia Mione ele não ia sair nem de casa!

- Ah... então...?!

- O Teddy vai pra casa da tia Mione, oras!

- Que bom... e tem algo que você queira conversar?! Você está muito inquieto...

- Ahm... é... bem... tem!

- E o que seria?!

- Bom... eu... você sabe que eu moro num bairro trouxa, né? Então, perto da minha casa tem uns trouxas da minha idade que eu converso... não gosto muito deles, eles são muito... ahm... chatos... mas eles tavam vendo umas revistas... elas são tão paradas! As fotos não se mexem, você já viu?!

- Já vi sim... e o que tem a revista?

- Então... tinha um monte de mulher pelada!²

- Ahm... eram revistas pornográficas?!

- VOCÊ CONHECE?!

- Cof... sim... meus pais eram trouxas, é normal para eles verem essas revistas...

- Ah tá...

- E por que você quis falar dessas revistas?

- Erm... é que eles tavam mexendo 'lá'!

- 'Lá'?!

- É! Lá... no-onde a gente faz-

- Ah! Entendo... Eles estavam se masturbando?

- Mastubando?!

- Não, masturbando!

- Ah... e como... ahm... funciona isso?!

- Voce não perguntou pro seu pai?!

- Eu não! Ele é... ele é... ele é o meu pai, por que eu ia perguntar isso pra ele?!³

- Ele é a melhor pessoa pra te explicar isso!

-...?!

- Ok, talvez não a melhor, mas a mais indicada!

-...?!

- Masturbação é quando você proporciona prazer ao seu corpo, ou de outras pessoas, geralmente na região da genitália, com o toque das mãos... entendeu?

- Hn... interessante... então é só ficar mexendo lá e pronto?!

- É... mais ou menos, você tem que ver o jeito que você mais goste...

- hum... ok... e pode fazer em outra pessoa?!

- Pode, se ela concordar...

- Certo... e isso não faz crescer pêlo na mão?! Vou virar um porco-espinho?! Eu vou ficar com a teta grande que nem da vó Molly?!4

- Calma-calma... Nada disso vai acontecer!! De onde você tirou essas idéias?!

- É que umas meninas que tavam lá perto começaram a gritar essas coisas...

- Meninas são muito cruéis as vezes...

- O que você resmungou aí?!

- Nada, só pensei alto...

- Então... não vai acontecer nada disso?!

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Como você tem tanta certeza assim!?

- Porque todo mundo faz: eu, seu pai, seus tios... todo mundo... inclusive sua mãe, tias...

- ARGH!! QUE NOJO!!! 5

- Não é nojento, é natural... você não teve vontade de fazer também?!

- É... tive... mas, eles são velhos!

- Não é porque eles são mais velhos que eles não façam...

- Hn... entendi... ah... você acha que o Teddy faz isso?!

- Hn... não sei... o que você acha?!

-... acho que não...

- Por que você não pergunta pra ele?!

- Não!!!

- Por que não?!

-...

- Você está com vergonha de perguntar?

-...

- Não precisa ter! Lembre que isso é normal! E vamos encerrar por hoje, ok!?

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. ò.o muito injusto mesmo! xD

2. õ.o como criança consegue essas revistas eu não sei... coisa feia... mas, se bem que hoje em dia tem a Bruxanet® então nem precisaria muito da revista... u.u

3. xD eu fiquei imaginando a cara do Harry pra poder explicar... hahuahua

4. u.u são todas as lendas que se escutam sobre masturbação! XP

5. xD auhuahuahua *Yoru muito comunicativa, acha que é por causa que começou a putaria xD*


	13. Consulta 13

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 06 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 13¹ - Data: 10 de Junho de 2011

.

- Oi James, como está?

- ...

- Que foi?

- Eu não sei... eu acho que eu tô meio estranho...

- Como assim?!

- ...hn... é que...

- Vamos fale, nem tá parecendo você!

- TÁ!! CALMA!! Que saco!! Não fica me pressionando!!

- Tá, desculpa, não precisa gritar!

-...

-... você não vai falar?!

- 'cê tá me pressionando!!!!

- Não tô não!

- Tá sim!!

-...

- TÁ!! EU FALO: Eu acho que eu tô pensando muito no Teddy!!... Pronto, falei!

-...?!

- E agora?! O que foi?! Eu já falei, pára com essa cara de banana!

- ... Como assim 'você tá pensando muito no Teddy'?!! Você SEMPRE pensa muito nele²!!!

-... é... olhando por esse lado... NÃO!! Que idiota você é!! Não é daquele jeito que eu tô falando!! Eu tô falando daquele outro!!

- Daquele outro, qual?!

- Daquele!

- James, eu não sei de qual 'aquele' você tá falando!!

- Ahh, você sabe sim!!! Foi você quem me contou!!!

- Eu?!!

- É!!

-... James, vamos, me ajuda... eu não lembro!

-... Saco! Você é um imbecil!!! Por que eu ainda tenho que vir aqui!?!?!

- Não fique nervoso... a culpa não é minha!

- É sim!!! E eu não quero falar sobre isso!!!

- Não fique emburrado... ah... péra! Já sei! É o assunto de semana passada?! Sobre a masturbação?!

-...

- Haha, acertei!! Não precisa ficar vermelho!! Eu disse que era normal-ah... calma... você tá se masturban-

- PODE PARAR COM ESSE PAPO!!! EU VOU EMBORA!! ³

- Na-tsk... que menino estressado!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. u_u não é um absurdo! Como esse terapeuta é calunioso, o James nem pensa tanto assim no Teddy... ele só tem a certeza que o Teddy pertence a ele! xD

3. u_u adolescentes... nunca gostam de conversar sobre putaria quando o foco são eles próprios! xDD

**AVISO!!!!!!**

O.o bom, eu tô percebendo que tem bastante gente acompanhando [:) brigada por lerem], mas eu não tô recebendo a opinião de vcs... ò.õ e eu quero comentários... se não entro em greve! xD Brincadeira... mas, comentem! É legal saber o que tão achando!!

Bjundas

Youko Yoru


	14. Consulta 14

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 06 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 14¹ - Data: 17 de Junho de 2011

.

- Oi James...?

- Oi...

- O teu pai me ligou... disse que você está muito estressado, disse que você quase estuporou seu irmão, explodiu a entrada do prédio, atirou um trouxa da janela, estourou os vidros do quarteirão inteiro, ficou azarando qualquer um que passasse na tua frente, mordeu o Fofo do Hagrid e mais um monte de coisas... ele teve que dar muitas explicações pro Ministério... você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não!

- Olha, James, o teu pai tá até pensando em te mandar pra Azkaban... ele teve um surto essa semana!²

- Eu não tô nem aí! O senhor Malfoy disse que desde que eu não machuque o Scorp pra ele tá tudo bem!!!

- O Drac-Senhor Malfoy te disse isso?!

- Não exatamente nessas palavras, porque ele tava meio histérico também...

- Ah... tá... mas, ele tá cuidando do teu pai?

- Tá... mas ele já tá ficando estressado com o papai, ele é muito manhento!

-...?!

- É sério... ele fica toda hora choramingando algo de 'porque eu não morri?! Porque eu fui casar?!', e blahblahblah!³

-... coitado dele.... você não sente pena?!

- Duh, claro que não!!

-... ah... claro...

-...

- Hn, e o Teddy não foi te visitar?

-...

- Não?

- Não!

- Por que?!

- Porque eu não quis que ele fosse!

- AHM??!? Como assim?!

-... se você me irritar de novo com esse assunto, eu faço tua cabeça virar um balão e depois eu estouro!!

- CAHAM, ok, entendi... hn... assim, por acaso... você ainda tá pensando... sabe... sobre aquilo?

-...

- Eu não acredito!! Só por isso você quase destruiu a cidade?!

-...!!!!

- Não!! Guarda essa varinha!!! Eu tava brincando!! É importante, é importante!! Eu vou te ajudar!! Vamos, guarde a varinha... por favor... isso... isso...

- Como você vai me ajudar?! Vai jogar um obliviate em mim?!

- Não, não vou apagar tua memória... vamos conversar, é assim que eu vou te ajudar! NÃO!! É SÉRIO!! Guarde a varinha, por favor!!!

- Só se você implorar!!

- Okei, ok, eu imploro!! Tá vendo?! Pronto... agora... podemos conversar?

- Não!

- Por que não?!

- Porque... porque... eu-eu...

- Você tá com vergonha?

-...

- Não precisa ficar assim... você tá fazendo 'aquilo' pensando no Teddy, é isso?

-... Não!!!

-... Não?! O que é então?!

- Eu fico pensando o tempo todo se o Teddy faz aquelas coisas pensando em mim... porque tipo, eu penso nele! E se ele não pensa em mim?! Eu não aceito isso!!! Ele tem que pensar em mim também!! Mas aí quando eu vou perguntar pra ele, eu não consigo, porque eu fico muito nervoso!!! Já pensou se ele não pensa em mim?! É melhor nem pensar!!! [4]

-...

- Tá, e agora?! 'Cê vai ligar pro Teddy e perguntar?!

-...

- Não?! Quer que eu pegue a varinha de novo?!

- Na-não!! Calma... me deixa organizar as idéias aqui... você... destruiu, ou melhor, infernizou a vida de todo mundo essa semana, porque você não sabe se o Teddy pensa em você na hora em que se masturba?!

- Não é só na hora da mastubação!!

- É mastuRbação!! Com erre!!

- Tá, que seja... eu falo 'o tempo todo' mesmo... não é só nessa hora... mas, por que?! 'Cê acha que ele só pensa em mim nessas horas!?!!

-... não... não sei... eu não sei de nada... é melhor você ir embora...

- Hei!! Mas 'cê num falou que ia me ajudar?!

-... num dá, vai conversar com o Teddy... e não destrua mais nada, por Merlim... agora vai embora... eu preciso encher a cara...[5]

- Ahm?

- Nada... tchau, James...

- Mas... calmae!! OE... NÃO ME EMPURRA!! 'CÊ VAI VER!!!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. u_u o que o Harry teve, na verdade, foi um colapso nervoso... XD

3. u.u o blahblahblah completo: porque eu não morri?! Porque eu fui casar?! Porque eu não fiquei com você ao invés da Gina, Draco?! Porque eu não fiquei estéril quando o Voldemort me currou?! Porque você não me ama mais?! É por causa dos meus filhos!? Não vai embora!!! Eu não vou suportar!!! Todos me abandonam, volta, Draco!! Não se vá!!... etc-etc... *Yoru achando o Harry muito emo xD*

4. u_u o James, sempre, muito adorável!! Nada egoísta e egocêntrico! xD

5. u_u vamolá, gente, ele merece... ou não?! xD


	15. Consulta 15

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 06 meses - Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 15 - Data: 24 de Junho de 2011

.

- Por sua culpa eu não tô dormindo!!

- Minha culpa?!

- É!!!

- Oh... é por causa daqueles sonhos ainda!?

- É!!!

- Sinto muito, James, mas você sabe que a culpa não é minha!

- É sim!!

- Por quê?!

- Porque eu não paro de pensar naquele negócio, e toda vez que eu vejo o Teddy eu fico mais nervoso ainda, porque eu fico pensando MAIS AINDA!! E PRA PIORAR EU FICO SONHANDO COM ISSO!!! É UMA TORTURA!!¹

- E a culpa disso é minha?!

- É!!

-...

- Foi você quem falou pra eu perguntar pro Teddy se ele fazia!!! E eu não consigo perguntar, mas eu fico pensando se ele faz!!!

- Ah... por que você não falou isso antes!?... é... vendo por esse ângulo, você até tem razão... mas, você resolveria se fosse falar com ele!

-...

- Ok, não fale com ele! E como era o seu sonho?!

-...

- Não quer falar sobre?! Não?! Hn... e como está seu pai?!

- Bem... o senhor Malfoy tá praticamente morando em casa... na verdade é mais a gente que vai pra casa dele... É beeeeeeeeeem grande!

- É, ele mora numa mansão...

- Como você sabe?!

- Ahm... eu, eu conheço o Dra-senhor Malfoy de vista...

- Hn...

- E a tua mãe, ainda está desaparecida!?

- Olha, sinceramente, eu acho que o senhor Malfoy mandou matar ela!

- M-mas por que você acha isso!?

- Ah! Pensa só: se você fosse namorado do meu pai, que cá entre nós, é bonitão, e tivesse uma pessoa no caminho, com certeza você ia mandar ela pra debaixo da terra!

-...

- Eu mandaria!

- Mas ela é sua mãe!

- Mas, não é a mãe do senhor Malfoy!²

-...

-...

-... é... você tem um pont- Mas você mataria uma pessoa, assim!?

-...

- Ok, já entendi... o Teddy, não posso esquecer dele!

- Como assim 'não posso esquecer dele'!? Você tá pensando nele!?

- Nã-não! Calma!!! Isso foi só uma maneira de dizer!

- Sei... você que não tenha pensamento pra cima do meu Teddy!! Se não...

- Eu não tenho, garanto!!

- É bom mesmo!! E eu tenho que embora agora!

**Continua... **

----

**Notas:**

1. u.u realmente muito cruel!!

2. xD o futuro do James é sinistro!!


	16. Consulta 16

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 05 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 16¹| Data: 01 de Julho de 2011

- Jay², eu não queria vir aqui!!

- Mas, cê tinha que vir, Teddy!! O imbecil alí queria que você viesse!! Ele precisa te perguntar uma coisa!

- Hei!! Foi você que erm-tá deixa pra lá, não precisa me olhar assim!... E olá, Teddy!

- Quem deixou você chamar ele de 'Teddy'?!!! Hn?!

- ... Não é o nome dele?!

- Jay... deixa o moço...

- Não!! Teddy só eu falo!! Você, seu bobão, chama ele de... de... hn... Theodore!!

- JAY!! Esse não é o meu nome!! Não gostei!!

- Mas, Teddy... eu num quero que ele te chame do jeito que eu chamo... é estranho...

- ...

- ... tá... eu deixo ele me chamar assim então...

- ... James, vem cá!!

- O que cê quer?! E pra que cê tá falando baixo?!

- Eu posso falar com você um instantinho a sós?!

- Pode falar na frente do Teddy, eu não escondo nada dele!

- ... é sobre aquilo...

- Ah... hn... Teddy, cê pode buscar água lá na recepção?!

- Tá, eu já volto!

- Fala logo... antes que ele volte!!

- Ele é meio bobinho assim mesmo?!

- ELE NÃO É BOBO!!

- GAH!! Não grita na minha orelha!!

- Eu vou te jogar uma maldição imperdoável se você falar mais alguma coisa do Teddy!!!

- OK-ok, nada de ameaças!!... CAHAM, então, eu quero saber o por que ele está aqui?!

- Aff. Cê já esqueceu o que a gente combinou por telefone?!

- ...

- Seu inútil! Era pra você perguntar pra ele se ele pensa em mim quando faz 'aquelas' coisas!!

- Ah... era isso... hn... mas ele não vai achar estranho?!

- Não quero saber, você vai perguntar!!

- Perguntar o quê, Jay?! E tá aqui a tua água!!

- Ah, valeu... é aquilo que ele queria te perguntar... eu num sei o que é... quer dizer... eu ainda num sei...

- Hn, bem... Theodore-

- Pff-hahaha viu Teddy?! Eu num falei que ele é mó bobão?! Te chamou de Theodore mesmo!!

- Hahaha, credo!! É brincadeira tio!! Pode me chamar de Ted-

- NÃO! Não pode não!!

- Mas, Jay?!

- Nada de mas... cê num pode deixar as pessoas falarem de qualquer jeito com você!!

- Mas ele num é amigo seu?

- Duh, claro que não!! Eu so venho aqui porque o papai me torra as paciências!!

- Ah... tá... desculpa!!

- Na-não fica triste... desculpa, eu não queria ter gritado com você Teddy!!

- pff... que patético...

- O QUE VOCÊ RESMUNGOU AE, BOBÃO?!

- nada...

- É bom mesmo!!

- Posso fazer a pergunta pro Tedd-quer dizer Theodore agora, ou você vai continuar me interrompendo?

- Hn, Jay, porque você num vai lá fora... acho que o tio não quer fazer a pergunta com você aqui!

- mas... eu quero ouvir!!

- Vai lá...

- ... tá...

- Pronto! Agora que estamos a sós, seu terapeuta de #%%&&*, quero saber exatamente o que você anda falando pro meu James!!!³

- Ma-

- E mais uma coisa, seu #%: se você pensa que eu vou deixar barato o jeito como você falou com ele, está redondamente enganado!! Vou contar tudo pro tio Harry, seu $%&*# de uma %$##*!!

- Eu-eu!

- Que foi?! Ficou gago, seu #$%&*§!!!! Desembuxa logo que eu não quero deixar o James sozinho!!

- Eu-eu... a-a pe-pergunta era se vo-você se... hn...

- Cê tá me irritando, seu %&$§ de #!%&!!!

- De-desculpa!! CAHAM, então... o James, sabe, ele tá numa fase agora, meio difícil-

- O que cê tá querendo dizer com isso?!?! Ele é adorável!! Sempre foi!

- ... erm... claro... então, ele queria saber se você se masturba pensando nele...

- ...

- ...

- ... O que você falou?

- ... nada?!

- ...

- ...?

- O QUE VOCÊ ANDA FALANDO PRA ELE?! ELE É UM MENINO INOCENTE!! SEU PERVERTIDO!!! #$%&*!!! %$##*!! IMORAL!!! EU VOU ARRANCAR O TUA CABEÇA, SEU #%%&&*!!!

- NÃO!! ESPERA!!! FOI O JAMES!!!

- CULPANDO UMA CRIANÇA!!!! SEU #$%&*§!!!!

- JAMES!?!?! JAMES ME AJUDA!!! ELE VAI ME MATAR!!!!

**Continua...[4]**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. u.u eu achei um apelido ultra fofo pro James, e só pra constar: só o Teddy chama o James assim!

3. :o revelações!! Teddy é pertubado também?! SIM!!! Pra aguentar o James, só assim mesmo! XD Façam as apostas de quem é o seme e o uke!!!

4. xD ou não... se vocês não comentarem...


	17. Consulta 17

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 05 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 17¹ | Data: 08 de Julho de 2011

.

- James, ele não veio, né?!

- Quem!? O Teddy?!

- É!

- Claro que não, por que ele viria?!

- Não sei... mas, ele não veio mesmo, certo?!

- Tsk. Já falei que não, e cê vai ficar escondido aí atrás da mesa?! Se for eu vou embora!

- CAHAM, desculpa... é que eu me assustei um pouco com o Teddy²...

- Um pouco?! Pff... sei, cê ficou que nem uma mulherzinha gritando socorro!! Só porque o Teddy tava brincando com a varinha!!

- ... ele não tava brincando...

- Tava sim, se ele disse que tava era porque tava!!

- ...

- ... seu fresco!

- Ah! Agora eu sou fresco!?

- É! Sempre foi!!

- ... queria ver se fosse com você!

- Hmpt! O Teddy sempre brinca comigo com a varinha³!!!

- ...?

- Ah! E ele mandou te dizer que se você ficar me ensinando coisa errada, ele vai vir conversar com você... muito seriamente!

- O QUÊ?! Mas e por que você não falou a verdade pra ele?!!?! Que era você quem queria saber se ele se masturbava pensando em você!!!

- Ahh, agora a culpa é minha?!

- E de quem mais seria?!

- Tua!! Você estragou tudo!! Agora eu nunca vou saber se ele pensa em mim fazendo aquelas coisas!!

- Eu estraguei!?!?

- É!!

- Eu só perguntei e ele ficou louco!!!

- O TEDDY NÃO FICOU LOUCO!!!! Cê que devia ter mais cuidado pra falar essas coisas!!! O Teddy é sensível...

- Oh, super...

- Cê tá sendo irônico?!

- Não! Imagina...

- ...

- Vocês são tudo um bando de perturbado, por Merlin, onde eu fui me meter?!

- O que cê tá resmungando aí, mulherzinha!?

- Eu não sou mulherzinha!!

- 'AHHH SOCOOORRO, JAMES, ELE VAI ME MATAR!'... pff... claro que não!!

- Você nunca pára de me humilhar?! O que eu te fiz?!

- Aff... agora cê vai começar com sentimentalismo barato?! Me poupe!!

- ...

- E eu vou embora, cê tá mais chato que o normal hoje!!!

- VOCÊ SENTA AÍ!!

- Ihhh, ficou nervosinho, é?!

-...!

-...

- Eu não tô 'nervosinho'!! Eu não quero confusões pro meu lado, você tem que explicar diretinho pro Teddy sobre aquilo!!!

-... aquilo?! Aquilo o quê?!

- Sobre o Teddy pensar em você quando se masturba!

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA!!! Eu nunca ouvi falar disso!! Seu tarado!!

-...

- Vou contar pro meu pai!! Ele vai ficar chocado!!!

-...

- tsk-tsk... que coisa feia!!

-... você tá brincando comigo?!

- Quem eu?! Imagina!

-...

-...?

- Você é doentio!!

- Já começou com as ofensas?!

- Isso não é uma ofensa, é um elogio!!

-... cê pensa que eu sou bobo, né!?

- Quem eu?! Imagina!

-...

-...

- Cê tá com sorte hoje, imbecil!

-... Como assim 'com sorte'?

- Porque eu não trouxe a varinha do meu tio-avô!

-...

- Da próxima vez, eu vou trazer... e aí... cê vai ver!

- Larga de ser vingativo!! Era brincadeira!!

- Sei... eu vou embora!

- Na-

- E pode ter certeza que o senhor Malfoy vai ficar sabendo disso!! E o Teddy também!!!

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. Inédita! u.u

2. XD e quem não se assustou?!

3. u.u traduzindo: o Teddy sempre ameaça de morte o James, mas como não surte muito efeito, fica como brincadeira!... ou não! xD


	18. Consulta 18

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 05 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 18 | Data: 15 de Julho de 2011

- Oi, James, como foi a semana?!

- Nada bem...

- O que foi!?

- É que falaram umas coisas do meu pai numas revistas e ele tá MUITO bravo! Mas, o senhor Malfoy tá mais bravo que ele!

- É?! M-mas o que fala nessas reportagens?

- Você não viu? Tá em todo canto! É assim, eu até decorei: "HARRY POTTER GAY?! DRACO MALFOY MATA A EX-ESPOSA!? DECLARAÇÕES DE UMA FONTE FIDEDIGNA!!! IMPERDÍVEL!!"... sabe, eu demorei um pouco pra entender o que era a fonte fidedigna... é uma palavra bem complicada!

- Oh... mas, por que eles estão bravos?!

- Eu acho que é por causa da 'fonte fidedigna'!

-...??!

- Eu ouvi o senhor Malfoy dizer pro meu pai que ia descobrir quem foi que falou aquilo, e quando ele descobrisse ia usar todas as maldições imperdoáveis na pessoa! E o Scorp falou que vai demorar!!!

- Demorar!? Como assim?!

- O senhor Malfoy conhece todas as imperdoáveis e adora usar elas... pelo menos foi o que o Scorp falou... eu não sei de nada!

- Ma-mas o que vo-você acha da-das notícias!?

- Elas são verdade, ué! Parece que a 'fonte fidedigna' conversou comigo, né?!

- Hn... E pô-por que então eles estão a-atrás de-dessa pessoa?! Ela não fa-falou na-nada de errado!!!

- Ah, não sei não... o senhor Malfoy é muito estressado... quando ele tá no quarto com o meu pai ele vive gritando!¹... tá certo que eu quase não entendo o que ele tá falando... mas... ele grita!

-...!

- É verdade!

- E-e o seu pa-pai!? Você disse que ele também está nervoso.

- Eu disse que ele tá MUITO bravo, ele não queria que isso se espalhasse assim, fica perguntando o que as pessoas vão dizer... essas coisas bem chatas!

- Ele tem vergonha dessa situação?!

- Vergonha?!

- É... hn... como posso explicar... Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse do relacionamento dele com o Dra-senhor Malfoy porque as pessoas iriam julgar ele?

- Duh! Claro que não é isso! Tá certo que o meu pai é um banana, mas não exagera! Porque ele ia ter vergonha do senhor Malfoy?! Ele é mó bonito!²

-...!?

- Eu acho que é por causa dos repórteres atrás da gente! Ficam perguntando umas coisas beeeeeeeeeeem chatas... falando nisso, tem uns aí na frente do consultório...

- Tem?!... como essas pessoas são indiscretas, não dão privacidade!

- É... meu pai disse que tá acostumado com isso... o senhor Malfoy disse que as pessoas ficam atrás dele também, eles tão preocupados comigo e os meninos! O senhor Malfoy disse que daqui a pouco aparece uma notícia falando que eu sou louco ou algo do gênero!³

- Mas isso é muita maldade, você é só uma criança!

- Foi o que o meu pai disse... mas o senhor Malfoy, que é mais esperto, disse que se essa pessoa falou deles sem motivo, faria isso com comigo sim!

- Eu não faria isso!! AHm... erm... Quero dizer, se eu fosse esses repórteres!

- É, mas é claro que não foi você, né?!

-...!

- Então, o senhor Malfoy vem me buscar hoje... e ele disse que queria ter uma conversinha com você, acho que pra acertar algumas contas antigas... não sabia que ele foi seu paciente!

- Ah... ele quer?!... o-ok... se-será que ele já chegou?!

- Ah sim! Ele é bem pontual! Já acabamos, né!? Vou lá chamar ele!

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. u.u sem comentários!

2. u.u quem em sã consciência iria ter vergonha do Drakisho!?

3. u.u mais um absurdo! xD


	19. Consulta 19

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 05 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 19¹ | Data: 05 de Agosto de 2011

.

- Oi, James como está?!

- Tô bem!! Foi legal essas semanas sem vir aqui! Meu pai disse que você ficou doente! Mas você tá parecendo uma múmia!!! Tem certeza que você já tá melhor?!

- Ah... é estou, obrigado!

- O que aconteceu?! Você caiu da escada?!

-...

- hu-hu

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, não é, James?!

- Quem eu?! Imagina! O senhor Malfoy não contou pra ninguém o que ele fez! Mas ele vai dar de presente pro papai umas fotos bem legais de aniversário! Sabe, só pra ter uma lembrancinha!

-...

- Ah... mas não fica triste! O senhor Malfoy disse que se isso acontecer de novo ele não vai ficar 'só' com as fotos de lembrança!²

-...!!!

- Bom, então, semana passada foi aniversário do Al, foi a melhor festa que eu já fui em toda minha vida!!!

- Que bom... pelo visto você não foi em muitas, não é!?

- Olha só, recebi um comentário ácido!? Devo levar isso pro lado pessoal!?

- Hn... continue!

- Hn, digo eu!! Como eu tava falando, o aniversário do Al foi muito bom! O senhor Malfoy fez lá na casa dele e chamou um monte de gente! Teve gente até de mais pro meu gosto!! Principalmente garotas! E você pode parar de revirar os olhos! Então... Bem no comecinho da festa tava todo mundo lá meio que comentando aquele negócio da revista, aí o senhor Malfoy azarou todo mundo, se alguém falasse as palavras revista, gay ou vergonha ia morder a língua e ficar com ela dormente! Quer ver como essa azaração é fácil!?

- HEI!! NEM VEM!! GUARDA ESSA VARINHA!!!

_- Defesus parabolas invocare "por quê"!_

- O-o que vo-você fez!?

- ah-ha você vai descobrir logo-logo! 'Xô continuar! Depois disso ninguém mais comentou nada! Aí o Teddy chegou com a bruca-velha da vó dele, ele tava muito bonito, mas trouxe um presente só pro Al!!! E você acredita que quando eu fui perguntar pra ele por que ele não trouxe pra mim, ele me olhou feio dizendo que era o aniversário só do Al!!! Aí eu fiquei bravo!!³

- novidade...

-...

- desculpa, pode continuar!

- pra piorar ele começou a me ignorar pra falar com um monte de meninas!!! Elas ficavam toda hora indo falar com ele, eu não podia virar de costas que elas já tavam lá! Eu transformei duas em lesmas, umas três eu joguei no lago, e sei lá quantas eu estuporei!

- mas, por qu-argh!!! Minham línguam!!!

- hahahahaha!!!

-... isso não teve graça!!

- teve sim!! Ai-ai... vou pedir pro senhor Malfoy me ensinar mais algumas azarações!

-...!

- depois de tudo que eu fiz pra falar de novo com o Teddy, ele continuou me ignorando!!! E agora pra falar com o meu irmão e com o Scorp!!! Aquilo não podia ficar assim, entrei dentro da casa do senhor Malfoy, na sala de sei-lá-o-que e peguei umas bebidas coloridas dele, enfiei tudo dentro do suco de abóbora e levei pros três tomarem!!

- você deu bebida alcoólica pra duas crianças de quatro anos?!

- cinco anos!

- cinco... tanto faz!

- claro que eu dei! E não foi só pros dois, dei pro Teddy também... mas... é...

- que foi?!

- ah... depois eu falo... então, o Al e o Scorp deram um show!! huhu! Eles tiraram a roupa e começaram a correr pela festa inteira!

-...!!!!!!

- todo mundo fez essa cara que você tá fazendo! Meu pai ficou roxo de vergonha! E o senhor Malfoy ficou mais branco do que ele já é! Foi muito engraçado!

- por q-ahm... que motivo te levou a fazer isso?!

- ahh... você não falou 'por que'!! Tsk, e que saco, por que eu tenho que dar motivo pra tudo?!

- por-é importante explicar as coisas que te levam a fazer esse tipo de coisa!

- não basta eu querer?!

- não!

- tsk...

- e o que aconteceu com o Teddy?

-...

- não me diga que ele tirou a roupa também?!

- não!! ele-ele... ahm... lembra que eu não tinha coragem de perguntar 'aquilo'?!

- aquilo?! Hum... ah! Lembro.

- então, quando o Al e o Scorp começaram a correr eu puxei o Teddy pra um canto da casa do senhor Malfoy pra perguntar pra ele por que ele tava me ignorando, aí ele me abraçou e... e falou que ele tava com muito calor! Na hora eu me senti muito estranho! e com calor também! Aí eu-ele...

- o que você falou?! Eu não escutei!

-...ente... ijou!

- ahm?! Por qu-argh! Vocêm podem falâ mais altô?!

- seu surdo!! A gente se beijou!!!

- oh... e como foi?!

-... bom... muito bom! A boca dele é muito macia! Ele tava tão cheiroso, a gente se abraçou mais e mais, hn... [4]

- continua!!!

- a tia Mione chegou e perguntou o que era aquilo!

-...

- tsk... ela é inteligente, por que ela fez uma pergunta idiota dessas?! Bom, a gente levou o maior susto, o Teddy ficou roxo de vergonha e saiu correndo, não deu muito certo porque ele tava meio bêbado e caiu no chão, eu fiquei xingando a tia Mione e fui atrás dele, ajudei ele a levantar e a gente correu pro quarto do Scorp, fomos pra lá porque era o único lugar que eu tinha decorado da casa... aí...

- aí...?!

- fala a verdade, você é um maníaco!! Pervertido! Eu aqui me esforçando e você todo assanhado!

- e-eu não estou assanhado!! Só curioso!! Juro!!

- sei... então... é... onde eu tava mesmo?!

- vocês chegaram no quarto do Scorpius!

- ah é! Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que eu perguntei pra ele se ele já tinha feito 'aquilo'...

- como assim?!

-... eu-eu... a gente tava bem abraçado e se beijando, quando eu senti o negócio-lá-em-baixo do Teddy, eu cochichei na orelha dele se eu podia... 'cê sabe! [5]

- não, não sei!

-... você tá fazendo isso de propósito!!

- 'quem eu?! Imagina!'

-... tá-tá, claro! Por que deixar de zoar com uma pessoa que não entende nada desse assunto... ainda... deixa quieto!! Vou continuar nem que eu morra de vergonha!! Você vai ver depois quando eu entender melhor!! Vou procurar na Bruxanet® e você vai se arrepender!!

-... você não continuou...

-... idiota! Tá, eu pedi pra ele deixar eu mastubar ele!

- masturrrbar! Pela milionésima vez: é com erre!!!!

- é... isso! Que seja!!! Ele ficou roxo de vergonha de novo... sabe, ele conhecia a palavra... fiquei pensando se ele já tinha feito, nessa hora eu fiquei mais... ahm... com calor!

- você ficou excitado.

- excitado?!

- é, esse calor que você sentiu lá em baixo!

- oh... hn...

- e...?!

- ele..ixou...

- quê?!

-...

- não precisa fazer essa cara, já entendi! E o que mais?!

- ele fez também em mim... e a gente continuou a se beijar... mas eu tava com tanto cal-não! É... excitado que doía! Eu fiquei muito nervoso, não parava aquilo! Eu não sabia mais o que fazer!

- ele também não sabia?!

- não, né?!

- e o que vocês fizeram?!

-... continuamos... até o Teddy morder o meu pescoço! Eu não entendi por que ele fez aquilo, mas eu fiquei mais excitado, senti um choque terrível, parecia uma imperdoável de tão forte, e aí...

-... e aí!?!!?!?

- a gente se beijou de novo e deitamos no chão cansados! [6] Por Merlin, como aquilo cansa!!! Mas, foi muito bom!!! Toda vez que a gente se encontra fazemos de novo!!

- é... eu imagino...

- como assim 'você imagina'?!!!!

- eu estou falando do cansaço!

- ah... tá...

- e o seu pai, já sabe dessa novidade?!

- sei lá! Só se a tia Mione contou, mas ele não falou nada, então eu acho que ele não sabe!

- e você não vai contar?!

- NÃO!!! Eu aposto que ele vai fofocar pra bruaca da vó do Teddy, e aí ele não vai poder ir mais em casa!!

- hn... eu não acho que o seu pai faria isso!

- por quê?!

- porq- desfaça a azaração que eu conto!!

- eu não vou desfazer!

- então a gente encerra a sessão por hoje!

- conta logo, larga de ser infantil!!!

- eu não sou infantil!!

- é sim!! Você tá discutindo comigo!!

- e você por acaso é uma criança!?

- sou!

- crianças não fazem essas coisas!!!

-... é... você tem razão... mas, o que eu sou agora?!

- um adolescente!

- certo, legal! E por que meu pai não fofocaria!?

- porq-não me enrole!!

- ok, ok! _Finitto Encantum!_ Satisfeito agora?!

- estou! Porque seu pai tem o mesmo tipo de relacionamento com o senhor Malfoy! [7]

- ELE TEM?!

-... tem!

- como meu pai é safado!!!

- você não disse que viu os dois fazendo sexo?!

- eles tavam fazendo sexo!??!?!!?

-...!!

- Merlin... quando você acha que conhece alguém... nossa! Você tem certeza mesmo que eles fazem isso?!

-... tenho...!?

- nossa... eu preciso contar isso pro al! Ele não vai acreditar!!

- NÃO!

- ah... eu acho que ele vai sim!! A gente tava discutindo isso um tempo atrás! Mas, a gente concluiu que ele não fazia! Puxa! Que dahora!! Rá! Só falta você me dizer agora que ele fazia isso com a mamãe também!! Seria engraçado!

-... eu... eu preciso encerrar a sessão... minha cabeça dói...

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. Inédita!

2. u.u Listinha do sr. Malfoy: braço, perna, orelha, dedo, pinto, bolas, estômago, fígado, intestinos, etc.

3. ò.o é um absurdo!! Como pode!!

4. PUTARIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! \O/

5. PUTARIAAAAAAA²!!!!!!!!!! \O/

6. u.u adolescentes... tsk-tsk... tudo é tão efêmero! xD

7. :o *Yoru bege*


	20. Consulta 20

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 04 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 20¹ | Data: 12 de Agosto de 2011

- 'cê é mô mentiroso!!!!

- eu?! O que eu fiz?!

- agora 'cê tá se fazendo de desentendido, né?!

- eu juro que não sei do que você está falando, James!

- … sei...

- é verdade!

- … 'cê falou que o meu pai e o senhor Malfoy faziam aquelas coisas...

- … tá... e?!

- e eles não fazem!

- NÃO?! COMO ASSIM?!²

- eu fui perguntar pro papai se ele fazia, só pra ter certeza antes de contar pro Al e pro Scorp... porque, sabe, é feio enganar as pessoas-

- eu não te enganei!

- enganou sim!

- não enganei... e continue!

- … bom... como eu tava falando, eu fui perguntar pra ele, aí ele deu o maior pití! Ficou furioso e roxo de raiva, achei que ele fosse explodir... nem quando eu apronto muito ele fica daquele jeito! Aí ele ficou me perguntando quem tinha falado isso pra mim e blá-blá-blá... e por sua culpa eu tô de castigo!

- ma-mas... não é possível... eles-eles fazem... tenho certeza... você já viu, lembra?!

- … é... agora que 'cê falou... daquela vez eles tavam mô enroscados, que nem eu e o Teddy tava outro dia... ahh!!! O papai vai ver!!! Ele me enganou e me deixou de castigo sem eu ter feito nada!!!!!!!

- NÃ-JAMES!!! VOLTA AQUI!!! TSK...³

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. u.u inédita!

2. :o *Yoru bege again*

3. u.u essa foi curta pra compensar a anterior! xD


	21. Consulta 21

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 04 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 21¹ | Data: 19 de Agosto de 2011

- e aí, James, conseguiu resolver as coisas com o teu pai?

- claro... mesmo porque dessa vez eu fui perguntar pra ele na frente do senhor Malfoy! E perguntei também por que ele tinha me deixado de castigo!

- mas, e o que ele respondeu?

- nada, né! Ele ficou com a maior cara de bobo e quem respondeu foi o senhor Malfoy... ele deu um peteleco na cabeça do meu pai, chamando ele de frouxo!²

- você não falou o que o Dra-senhor Malfoy respondeu...

- ah... ele disse que eles faziam aquelas coisas mesmo e que eu tava fora do castigo! Aí eu falei 'legal', e fui contar pro Al e pro Scorp, eles não acreditaram muito, mas eu jurei que era verdade, e fui pra casa do Teddy com o pó de flu!

- hn... e o que vocês ficaram fazendo?

- … pra que 'cê quer saber?!

- co-como pra que?! Eu sou o seu terapeuta, não?!

- sei...

- é verdade!!

- … tá... a gente ficou se beijando e fazendo aquilo...

- aquilo o quê?!

- ...

- …?!

- a matusbação!

- POR MERLIN!! É MASTURBAÇÃO!!!! SERÁ QUE NUNCA VOCÊ VAI CONSEGUIR DIZER ISSO?!!!

- AH!! Não precisa ficar nervoso!! É uma palavra difícil de dizer, saco!!

- tá-tá... continue...

- não quero!

- vamos, não seja birrento!

- …!

- … ok, desculpa por ter gritado...

- … e o que mais?!

- … ter te chamado de birrento...

- okei, eu te perdôo!

- …

- ah! lembrei!! Ow, assim, eu... hn... é que... então... ahn...

- fala logo!!!

- 'cê tá estressadinho hoje, heim?!

- …

- … bom, eu queria saber por que eu fico o tempo inteiro com esse calor?! Eu nem consigo estudar mais com o Teddy, nem ficar perto dele pra comer!! Eu fico muito nervoso, não quero mais que ele saia do meu quarto e-

- péra, você já era assim antes...

- … não é bem assim!!! Antes eu não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim, porque ele é meu... e também, não tinha esse calor agoniante... e-e eu quero ficar com ele no quarto pra gente fazer aquelas coisas...

- … hn...

- …?

- … bom... pras pessoas normais, isso que você tá sentindo chama paixão, mas no teu caso, é obsessão combinado com um desejo desenfreado!

- …?!

- … resumindo: você tá com tesão!

- ahhh... e isso seria...?!

- … esse calor... ou excitação que você sente toda vez que vê o Teddy...

- ah tá!

- … é bem normal na sua idade...

- …

- … que foi?

- … é que eu pensei que fosse por causa que o Teddy-

- como assim 'por causa' dele? A causa é ele, não é?!

- sei lá, eu acho que é, porque tipo, quando a gente se vê ele vem me cumprimentar com um abraço e fica respirando bem fundo no meu ouvido, quando a gente vai comer ele fica raspando a perna dele na minha, outro dia quando a gente tava jantando na casa dele, eu fui pegar o último bolinho, ai ele foi mais rápido e pegou antes, eu fiquei meio bravo porque eu queria o bolinho, mas como era o Teddy eu deixei, mas aí ele pegou o bolinho e me deu na boca, eu fiquei meio nervoso porque a bruaca da vó dele tava lá na cozinha, mas ele nem ligou e me puxou, me deu um beijo e roubou o bolinho da minha boca!! Foi mô legal dividir o bolinho assim... mas, então, quando a gente vai estudar é até pior, porque ele senta do meu lado ou no meu colo, e fica mordendo a minha orelha, ou o meu pescoço... e... as vezes ele faz aquilo... e eu nem consigo estudar... não que eu esteja reclamando!!! Eu prefiro ele assim, é muito mais divertido!!!!³

-... ele-ele...

- mas, agora que 'cê me explicou que eu tô com esse tesão, já tá tudo explicado! Bom, eu vô indo! Tchau, bobão!

- Nã-espera!!! Não conta pra ele que fui eu que disse!! HEI, JAMES?!!!

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. o.o inédita e com putaria!! xD

2. u.ú tsk-tsk... Harry é frouxo de mais!

3. xD Teddy tá no Cio!!

Obs. u.u agora vcs já podem iniciar a contagem regressiva, pq a fic tá acabando! =)


	22. Consulta 22

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 04 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 22¹ | Data: 26 de Agosto de 2011

- oi James?

- oi...

- agora eu entendi o porquê do teu pai me ligou...

- … hn?!

- você tá com essa cara de bobo desde quando!?

- hei!! Eu não tô com cara de bobo!!

- ah, você tá sim... teu pai me ligou perguntando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você, eu disse que nada... viu como eu sou legal!? Eu podia muito bem ter contado de você com o Teddy...

- …

- … por que você ficou tão vermelho?!

- p-por nada...

- … hn... foi porque eu mencionei você e o Teddy... oh... Teddy... hahaha isso é engraçado!! Toda vez que eu falo 'Teddy' você fica vermelho!

- isso não tem graça nenhuma, seu palhaç-

- Teddy!!

- …!!!

- hahaha, gostei!!!

- eu vou embora!!!

- nã-não espera!! Hahaha!! Deixa eu parar de rir!! Hahaha!!

- não tô vendo graça nenhuma nisso...

- é porque hoje eu tenho um trunfo contra você!

- nossa... que máximo!!... Eu vou embora!!

- ok, ok, parei... então, me conte o que aconteceu...

- …

- vamos... conte... eu sei que você quer contar!

- não, eu não quero!

- …

- …

- foi algo tão-

- ah, pára de tentar adivinhar!! Que saco!!

- então me conta...

- … 'cê é um tarado sem vergonha mesmo!!

- eu?! Não sou eu que não pára de ficar vermelho!

- isso... joga na minha cara.... eu não controlo isso, ok?!

- tá-tá, não precisa ficar bravo...

- … o Teddy foi dormir em casa... a semana toda...

- … uma dúvida: não era pra ele não estar em aulas?!

- era pra tá sim... era pra ele ter voltado semana passada, mas como a escola foi infestada por dragões vermelhos, eles tão com um pouquinho de problemas...

- ...

- por que 'cê tá me olhando assim?!

- … foi você, não foi?!

- … eu não sei de nada! Não tenho culpa se um bando de dragão resolve fazer ninho lá!!

- …

- o papai também achou que fui eu, o senhor Malfoy e a tia Mione têm certeza que fui eu... e tudo isso só porque eu fiquei conversando com o tio Charlie pela lareira...²

- … Charlie é aquele que cuida de dragões?!

- o próprio...

- como você conseguiu convencê-lo?!

- não sei de nada...

- … você é demoníaco!!

- 'cê tá me ofendendo?

- … ou você me conta como fez isso, ou eu falo pro teu pai do teu relacionamento com o Teddy!

- ah! Agora cê tá me ameaçando?! Que bonito, ameaçando uma criança indefesa!!

- você não é mais criança... muito menos indefeso!!

- nhé-nhé-nhé! 'Cê vai se arrepender disso...

- …?

- … saco...

- …

- ah, quer saber, pode contar pro meu pai! O senhor Malfoy já viu a gente se beijando e fazendo aquele negocio... se o papai der pití eu chamo ele!!³

- e-ele viu?

- viu...

- e ele não falou nada?

- não... quer dizer, ele disse que a gente não podia fazer muito barulho pra não acordar o Al e o Scorp...

- …

- o senhor Malfoy é mó legal...

- tsk...

- viu? Não é legal ameaçar os outros! Bobão!

- você não me contou nada hoje! Nem do Teddy, nem dos dragões!

- aff... 'cê tá fazendo birra agora?!

- … eu não estou fazendo birra!

- tá sim!

- eu vou embora!!

- ow, seu chato, sou eu quem vai embora-NÃO BATA A PORTA NA CARA DOS OUTROS!!!

**Continua...**

**----**

**Notas:**

1. u.u inédita!

2. Fatos suspeitos que a Mione e o Drakisho têm a certeza de que foi o nosso querido rebento: 1. O James estava conversando com o Charlie de madrugada, quando foi pego conversando, jogou água na lareira (obs. Quando perguntado pela Mione ele disse que tava pedindo dicas de como matar dragões no jogo); 2. James é obcecado pelo Teddy, agora mais do que antes; 3. Teddy parece estar com febre o tempo todo, principalmente na presença do James (Obs. Mione suspeita que Teddy esteja com alguma doença lupina, Drakisho tem certeza que ele está no cio, mas Mione não concorda muito com a tese dele); 4. James não tem senso de certo e errado, principalmente quando se tratar de ficar perto do Teddy (obs. O Drakisho achou isso um máximo!); 5. Al e Scorpius ouviram o James dizer que um dia iria dominar o mundo e deixar o Teddy o tempo todo ao lado dele (obs. Não que isso seja relevante, mas é sempre bom frisar!).

3. u.u foi aí que o Drakisho percebeu que o Teddy tava no cio... e não... eu não vou contar o que eles tavam fazendo D fu fu fu


	23. Consulta 23

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 04 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 23¹ | Data: 02 de Setembro de 2011

- e aí, já parou com a birra de semana passada?

- eu não estava fazendo birra, James!

- claro que tava!!

- …

- …

- eu fiquei sabendo por uns amigos meus, que os dragões estavam migrando, e que por alguma falha da segurança de Hogwarts eles pousaram lá...

- viu como eu não tinha nada a ver com isso?!

- … a falha da segurança foi causada por algum bruxo fanático por monstros...

- o tio Hagrid adora esse tipo de bichinho!

- é... mas, uns especialistas em dragões disseram que não é nada normal eles mudarem a rota assim...

- sei lá, né, vai que eles queriam ver outros lugares?!

- … cínico!

- ...

- ah, é... esqueci da parte mais interessante: eles já vão remover os dragões... Nessa semana ainda! E as aulas voltam logo-logo, e adivinha?! Tchauznho Teddy!!

- …

- que foi? Ficou triste?

- … idiota...

- a gente pode voltar a conversar, se você quiser...

- …

- por exemplo, a gente podia falar sobre você e o Teddy... e sobre como você fez pra levar aqueles dragões pra Hogwarts!²

- … seu maníaco... perturbado! Me deixa em paz!

- ...

- tá!! Eu conto!! Saco!!... o Teddy... eu-ele... hn... a gente tomou banho junto!!

- …?!

- … quê?!

- … é só isso?! Foi só isso?! Você ficou todo bobo só porque tomou banho com ele?!

- é!... E eu não tava 'todo bobo'!!!

- ah, eu não acredito!!!

- … por que 'cê num acredita?!

- … porque você já deve ter tomado várias vezes banho com ele!!

- já tomei mesmo... mas, antes eu não fazia aquelas coisas com ele!³

- …

- …?

- o que vocês fizeram...

- …

- por que você tá me encarando assim?!

- porque 'cê é um perturbado!!! Sabia que o Teddy mandou que eu contasse se 'cê ficasse me perturbando com essas coisas pervertidas?! Hn?! Sabia?!

- … é... eu sabia... mas, você não vai comentar nada com ele vai?!

- ah, eu acho que vou sim!!

- nã-não!! Se você contar pra ele, eu-eu conto pro teu pai!!

- já falei... pode contar! Nem ligo! E eu vou embora! 'Cê tá muito chato!

- James, espera, eu não falo mais do Teddy!! VOLTA AQUI!! ME CONTA DOS DRAGÕES!!!!

**Continua...**

**Notas:**

1. u.u inédita!

2. u.u nah, eu não vou contar como ele fez!! *risada maléfica* ;D

3. James 5 x Terapeuta 0


	24. Consulta 24

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 03 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 24¹ | Data: 09 de Setembro de 2011

- Olha, James, é melhor você parar de ir embora das nossas consultas do nada!

- E por culpa de quem isso acontece?

- ...

- Hein?

- Eu não falo nada além do necessário!

- pff!

- ...

- Claro...

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto!

- Sínico!

- O Teddy já voltou pra Hogwarts?

- Já... não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar ficar sem o Teddy...

- Nossa... mas, você tem todo aquele aparato pra conversar com ele... é só continuar...

- Não é a mesma coisa, né! Ele não tá perto de mim! Eu tenho que dar um jeito de entrar lá!

- ... James... você não pode tenta-

- Calmae, 'xô ligar pro Teddy!... Alô, Teddy? Oi, não aconteceu nada, eu tô no imbecil agora... não, ele não falou nada estranho ainda... Então, eu queria perguntar uma coisa: 'cê acha que dá pra entrar aí pela aquela cidade feinha? Não? Tsk. Que saco... como assim pra que eu quero saber disso?

- ...

- É obvio que eu quero ir aí pra te ver! Tô com saudades! E daí que a gente se viu ontem? Você não sente minha falta?

- Ahm.. James?

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi! Mas, depois que eu explodir esse lugarzinho 'cê num reclama! TCHAU!

- ... o que ele falou!

- Falou que eu não posso ir lá! Teddy idiota! É tudo por causa dessa escola!

- Calma, James... hei, pra que você pegou a tua varinh-?

- ODEIO ESSA ESCOLA MALDITA! ODEIO!

- JAMES, NÃO-!²

**Continua... ou não? xD**

**Notas:**

1. u.u inédita!

2. só uma palavra, ou uma onomatopéia: "BOOM!" xD


	25. Consulta 25

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 03 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 25¹ | Data: 16 de Setembro de 2011

- Você não tem nada pra dizer pra mim, James?

- Não!

- Você quase mandou pros ares o meu consultório! Teu pai não conversou com você?

- Não!

- É só isso que você sabe dizer?

- Não!

- ... Então diga algo!

- Vai pra XxxXXX, seu xxXXX de XXXx!

- ...

- XXXxxxX!

- Onde você aprendeu tanto palavrão assim! Com o Teddy?

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DO TEDDY, SEU XxxxxXX DE xxXxxx!

- Ok, não precisa me ofender tanto! E por que você tá tão irritado!

- Eu vou enfiar uma XXxxx no teu XXXxx, seu xXXxxx!

- ... James, não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa!

- Então vai pra XXxxx do xxxXXX e me deixa em paz, XXXxx de XxXX!

-...

- Quê?

-... nada... tô só esperando você se acalmar...

- Espera deitado então! XXxxXXx!

- Nem parece você, James...

- AHH, VAI PRA XXxXXX!

- Acho que eu vou ligar pro teu pai pra ele te dar um calmante...

- xXXxxx! xxXXXX!

- Boca suja! Já volto!

- Alô, Harry? É o ***²! Tudo bem?

_- Oi, ***²! Só estou tendo problemas bem sérios com o James... ele ainda está aí?_

- Está sim, é sobre ele mesmo que eu quero falar, Harry... ele só falou palavrões até agora, e eu nem sei o que aconteceu... imagino que tenha algo a ver com o Teddy... mas a coisa tá feia hoje! Ele não trouxe a varinha, né?

_- Não, não... eu consegui confiscar ela... e o problema é que o James quer ir muito ir pra Hogwarts, não sei por que você achou que tivesse a ver com Teddy... Espera um pouco... Que foi, Draco? Eu não sou idiota! Mas, ele tentou invadir Hogwarts quatro vezes só essa semana, que outro motivo ele teria?... Alô, ***?_

- Oi, Harry?

_- O Draco quer falar com você, vou passar pra ele, ok?_

- ... o-ok...

_- ***, seu inútil! Pra que você tá ligando aqui! 'Cê sabe muito bem que o problema do filho do Potter é o outro moleque!_

- Ah... é... de-desculpa, Dra-sr. Ma-malfoy... ahn... eu queria falar pro Ha-Harry que ele precisa de um ca-calmante...

_- Disso a gente já sabe, seu inútil! Já estamos providenciando isso! E vai terminar de atender o filho Potter, antes que eu vá aí e exploda a tua cabeça! E não ligue mais!_

- O-ok! Tch-tchau!

- Voltei, James...

- xXXXXx, vô embora!

- Mas, já!

- É!

- Eu acabei de falar com o teu pai e o Dra-senhor Malfoy... você não quer saber o que eu falei com eles!

- Não!

- ...

- ... xXXx!

- ok... você pode ir embora... até a próxima, James!³

**Continua... **

**Notas:**

1. u.u inédita!

2. u.u não irei revelar o nome do terapeuta assim tão fácil! xD

3. u.u segurança acima de tudo!


	26. Consulta 26

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 03 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 26 | Data: 23 de Setembro de 2011

- Oi James? O que foi? Você parece bravo ainda...

- Eu não tô bravo, tô furioso!

- Hn... você não trouxe a varinha, né!... E o que aconteceu?

- Não, saco... o Teddy não quer falar comigo por causa das malditas provas dele! Ele só quer ficar estudando, e não volta pra casa! Aí eu fico naquela agonia: Não consigo dormir direito, porque fico pensando nele o tempo todo! Quando eu acordo eu-eu já tô excitado! E nada do que eu faço resolve! Nem a matusbação!

- Masturbação!

- Que seja! O pior é que eu não consigo entrar na porcaria da escola!

- ...

- Consegui chegar até a estação de trem, quando eu fui pego! Meu pai viu que eu tinha fugido, tsk!¹ Eu tenho que achar um jeito!

- De entrar em Hogwarts?

- Não, de matar o meu pai! E explodir aquela escola maldita!

-...

- Quê?

- Você precisa se acalmar!

- MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO! EU QUERO ENCONTRAR COM O TEDDY! EU TÔ FICANDO MALUCO!²

-... Eu acho que se você não conseguir se acalmar agora, quando se encontrar com o Teddy você vai acabar machucando ele!

- Mas eu quero socar ele! Vou bater tanto nele! ARGH!

- Você já tentou fazer outras coisas pra se acalmar! O remédio não tá funcionando pelo visto...

- Já e eu acho que não!... e o meu pai disse que se eu botar fogo na vizinhança ou pendurar o Al pela janela de novo eu vou ficar um século em encontrar de novo com o Teddy!

-... Fogo?

- É! Sabe o _feitiço Expulso_? Comecei a explodir umas latas de lixo, aí eu fui pros carros que ficavam passando, me empolguei, e foi indo o bairro todo... Levei a maior bronca do pessoal do Ministério! Eles tiveram que usar o _Obliviate_ em um monte de trouxas... tsk... Ninguém me deixa fazer nada!

-... Você não precisa chorar!

- Mas e-eu não-snif-quero machucar o Teddy!-Snif-e-eu só quero-snif-ficar com ele!

- Isso que você está sentindo chama frustração, vai passar, é só você se controlar!

- Mas e-eu não-snif-sei como!³

- Esportes ajudam, eu vou tentar falar com o seu pai de novo, ok? Vamos encerrar por hoje!

**Continua... **

**Notas:**

1. u.u o Harry só percebeu que o James sumiu quando ficou tudo em silêncio! xD

2. u_u/ senhoras e senhores, apresento o 'Cio do James'! xD

3. *3* awnnnnnnn não foi fofo?


	27. Consulta 27

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 03 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 27 | Data: 30 de Setembro de 2011

- Olá James! Como está? As aulas de natação ajudando?

- Mais ou menos... ajuda porque eu tô dentro de uma bacia de água gelada gigante!

- Mas, e como estão as aulas?

- Já entendi o esquema de respirar e bater as pernas! Seria muito mais fácil se o papai me deixasse usar guelras, mas como é com trouxas ele não deixa!

- Convenhamos que seria estranho se você não voltasse pra respirar!

- É... O Teddy volta amanha da escola! E eu FINALMENTE recebi a carta de Hogwarts!

- Duas notícias boas!

- Só a primeira! A outra é mais ou menos!

- Por quê? Você não quer ir pra Hogwarts?

- Eu quero porque eu vou ficar mais perto do Teddy, mas vai ser chato porque eu vou ter que estudar! Eu já sei quase tudo que eles ensinam lá!

- Quase tudo?

- É! Eu faço as lições junto com o Teddy, e ele me mostra todos os pergaminhos dele! Então eu já sei como é...

- Hn, por que então você não pede pro seu pai ver se ele consegue lá em Hogwarts que apliquem pra você um exame de conhecimentos!

- Hn? Como assim?

- Ah! Como você é inteligente, pode ser que apliquem uma prova pra ver o quanto você já sabe, dependendo você pode até pular alguns anos!

- Mas pode fazer isso!

- Eu acho que sim! Se as regras não mudaram, continua podendo!¹

- Hn... será que eu consigo ir pra mesma sala do Teddy?

- Não sei... falando nisso, em que ano ele está!

- Ele vai pro quarto!

- Legal, e ele está em que casa?

- Corvinal!

- Ah!

- Que foi?

- Pensei que ele fosse da Grifinória!

- Nem... ele é muito inteligente pra isso!

- Hn... bom, eu não acho que você vai entrar pra Corvinal!

- Por que, hein?

- Porque você é muito eufórico!²

- Eufórico?

- Você não fica quietinho estudando, fica?

- Claro que não!

- Entendeu?

- Mas eu quero entrar na Corvinal pra ficar com o Teddy!

- A casa depende da sua personalidade... que provavelmente será a Sonserina!

- Você acha que eu vou ficar na Sonserina?

- Sim... é muito provável!

- Legal! O senhor Malfoy disse que tem um monte de passagens super fáceis pra entrar nas outras casas!³

-...?

- Eu vou perguntar pra ele! No mapa do meu tio-avô Sirius deve ter alguma passagem!

- Você ficou feliz de entrar pra Sonserina? E como assim passagens super fáceis?

- Claro que eu fiquei! Eu nunca quis ser da Grifinória... minha mãe ficava me torrando a paciência por causa disso! Ela ficava assim: "Sua família toda é da Grifinória-blá-blá não vá nos decepcionar! Blá-blá-blá"! Sobre as passagens, você esperava o que dos Sonserinos? É óbvio que eles têm esse tipo de coisa!

-...

- Deixando isso de lado, eu já sei como fazer sexo com o Teddy![4]

- COF! Quê?

- Eu tava procurando na BruxaNet®, falando nisso... tem cada coisa, que por Merlin! Ok, então, eu vou testar com ele amanhã!

- Mas o que exatamente você viu!

- Ah! Sexo!

- Certo, mas como?

- Ah! Você não quer que eu fique explicando, né!

- Quero!

-...

- Por favor!

- Tsk... você dá uns beijos, fica pelado, uma pessoa no chão e a outra coloca o negócio dentro do-do-da pessoa! É isso, ou não!

-... é... e não é!

- Como assim?

- Você precisa tomar alguns cuidados... você poderia perguntar isso pro teu pai!

- Ah, nem vem! Quando eu fui perguntar pra ele se ele fazia sexo com o senhor Malfoy ele ficou mó bravo! Ele ficou tão vermelho que eu achei que ele ia explodir! E eu só perguntei isso!

- Mas ele não respondeu!

- Não, né! Quem confirmou foi o senhor Malfoy... ele tava do lado quando eu perguntei! E deu um peteleco na cabeça do meu pai, chamando ele de frouxo! [5]

- Hn... acho que seria interessante se você perguntasse pro Dra-senhor Malfoy!

- Hn... é... ele parece ser legal... ok... eu vou perguntar! Mas eu não sei se vai dar tempo! O Teddy chega amanhã!

- É bom você falar com ele antes... vamos encerrar por hoje, ok?

**Continua... **

**Notas:**

1. õ.o tá, num sei se isso acontece em Hogwarts... mas, dane-se em facul e em escola normal pode! Ò_o''

2. u.u eufórico é uma palavra 'bunitinha' pra histérico! xD

3. u_u quero ver alguém não concordar com isso! IMPOSSÍVEL não terem! xD

4. :o

5. u_u crianças fazem umas perguntas que não tem como responder... tsk-tsk! xD


	28. Consulta Urgente

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 03 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: Consulta urgente¹ | Data: 02 de Outubro de 2011

- James? O que aconteceu? Por que você fugiu?

-...

- Vamos, James, converse comigo! Seu pai está lá fora super preocupado, disse que você fugiu no sábado de noite e só encontraram você hoje pela manhã no parque, e você se recusa a comer... o que aconteceu?

-... eu quero morrer...

- Por quê? Você brigou com o Teddy?

-... snif

- James, eu não vou poder te ajudar se você não se abrir comigo! Tome esse lenço, não chore... Hn, posso tentar adivinhar o que aconteceu?

-...

- Hn... acho que a noite com o Teddy não foi como você imaginou, não é? Você-

- E-eu machuquei ele! E-ele gritou que tava doendo, mas eu... eu não parei, aí ele gritou e-e me chutou... tinha sangue... snif-e-eu pedi desculpas, mas ele disse que nunca mais queria ver a minha cara, ele-ele falou que-que-snif-ele me odeia-snif!²

- Calma... ele só falou isso porque ele sentiu dor, ele não te odeia de verdade!

-O-odeia sim! Ele nem foi me procurar! Snif-eu-snif quero morrer!

- Mas o que vai acontecer com as pessoas que gostam de você? Elas vão ficar muito tristes se você morrer!

- E-eu-snif-não ligo! Snif-pro-problema delas!³

- James, você gosta do Al, não gosta?

- Snif-gosto!

- Você vai querer que ele fique triste?

- Ele tem o Scorp! Snif-ele não precisa de mim!

- Isso não é verdade! Quem vai ensinar as coisas pra ele!

- Snif-o senhor Malfoy!

- Não como você!

-...

- Olha... a primeira vez dói mesmo, é normal... o Teddy só se assustou, ele deve estar tão triste quanto você agora, pensando no que ele te disse! Ele gosta de você!

-... vo-você acha mesmo!

- Claro, quem resistiria a um garoto bonito, inteligente e legal como você![4]

-... é...

- Então, volte pra casa, se alimente, durma um pouquinho e vá conversar com ele! Explica que você ainda não entende muito essas coisas, mas que gosta muito dele!

- Só isso!

- Só.

-... tá!

- Ok, então nós nos vemos na sexta, e fale com o senhor Malfoy também, peça dicas!

- tá!

**Continua... **

**Notas:**

1. u.u não é inédita, eu só queria dizer que só tem mais 2 capítulos! ^^

2. AWNNNNN NÃO É ADORÁVEL? *-*

3. u.u egoísta! xD

4. u_u verdade... não sei como resistem!


	29. Consulta 28

Prontuário do paciente: James Sirius Potter

Idade: 10 anos e 02 meses | Nascimento: 06/11/2000

Consulta: 28 | Data: 07 de Outubro de 2011

- Oi, James! Vejo que sua aparência é um pouco melhor! Conseguiu conversar direitinho com o Teddy?

- Claro!... hn... sabe, aquele último dia que eu vim aqui, eu não estava no meu estado normal...

- É, eu sei!

- Eu me senti muito idiota depois... era obvio que o Teddy não me odiava! Não sei como eu pude acreditar! Tsk!

-...

- Então, eu fiquei pensando durante o caminho pra casa o que você tinha falado-

- Sobre o que exatamente!

- A parte de eu ser bonito, legal e inteligente...¹

-...ah...!

- Bom, quando eu cheguei em casa ele tava lá me esperando, na hora que eu vi ele lá, eu fiquei bravo por tudo que tinha acontecido, nem falei com ele, fui direto pro banheiro tomar banho, e depois pro meu quarto...

- Você não falou com ele!

- Não, e olha que ele tava fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono!... tsk... foi difícil resistir, mas eu não falei!²

- Estou impressionado!

- 'Brigado... então, depois de um tempo que eu entrei no meu quarto o meu pai entrou com um prato com pizza, eu comi e ele perguntou o que aconteceu comigo e com o Teddy, eu disse que nada, ele fez uma cara de 'conta logo', e eu fiz outra de 'nem ferrando', ele bufou e disse que o Teddy tava super preocupado comigo, ficou chorando um tempão na casa da tia Mione e eu não podia fazer isso com ele! Não é justo! Eu fiquei mó triste também e nem sabia o que eu tinha feito de errado!

-...!

- Tá, eu sabia... mas eu-eu-

- Você não sabia o que estava fazendo, não é!

- É... bom, aí eu mandei meu pai embora do quarto que eu não queria falar com ninguém! O gozado é que quando você fala que não quer falar com ninguém, aparece todo mundo pra querer conversar!

- Quem veio falar com você!

- A tia Mione...

- E o que ela falou pra você!

- tsk, o Teddy contou pra ela o que aconteceu... sabe... 'aquilo'... era um segredo! Por que ele contou!

- Porque ele não sabia o que fazer também, deve ter ido procurar uma pessoa inteligente como sua tia pra conversar!

- É... pode ser por causa disso!

- E o que mais!

- Hn, ela disse que explicou pra ele como-como fazer... e que eu tinha que procurar uma pessoa pra me explicar também... aí eu perguntei pra ela se ela já não podia explicar, já que ela já tava lá e sabia de tudo... mas, ela disse que não ia explicar nada pra mim! Porque ela podia cometer alguma gafe... ou alguma coisa do gênero! Ela disse pra perguntar pro senhor Malfoy! Por que meu pai é uma negação em explicar qualquer coisa...

- E você falou com o senhor Malfoy?

- Não naquela hora... falei depois...³

- Hn... e foi só isso que sua tia disse?

-... não... ela disse pra eu deixar de ser criança e ir falar com o Teddy...

- Hn... e por que você acha que ela disse isso!

- Porque eu tava sendo infantil e mimado que não era só eu que tava nervoso...

- E o que você acha disso! Ela tinha razão!

- Mais ou menos... só um pouquinho... eu contei pra ela que ele disse que me odiava... eu fiquei muito triste com ele, tá certo que doeu, mas poxa!

- Ele não precisava ter falado aquilo e também não era sua intenção, certo!

- É...

- E você conversou com ele?

- Sim... ele me pediu desculpas, disse que não me odiava e que se a gente fosse fazer 'aquilo' de novo ele-ele ia usar um troço que a tia Mione deu pra ele... eu não sei o que é ainda![4]

- Hn...

- Você sabe o que é?

- Tenho uma leve idéia... mas, então vocês já fizeram as pazes!

- Claro, a gente agora tá namorando! Já fomos no cinema!

- Que bom! Bom, nossa hora já acabou! Nós nos vemos semana que vem?

- Ok! Ah! O senhor Malfoy tá lá fora, ele disse que precisa conversar com você!

- M-mas e-eu não fiz nada!

- Hn... bom, eu não sei o que ele quer falar, qualquer coisa implora, ele gosta dessas coisas!

-...?

- Que merda que você acha que tem na cabeça, Creevey?[5]

- Ma-Mas eu-eu na-não fiz nada!

- Que você não faz nada eu já estou saturado em saber! Mas sua inutilidade passou dos limites! Por que você falou pro filho do Potter perguntar pra mim sobre sexo!

- Ahm, vo-você-

- Tsk-tsk, 'você' não, é no mínimo 'senhor'!

- Sim, se-senhor! CAHAN, é, be-bem, e-eu achei que o senhor se-seria a pe-pessoa mais indicada, porque... porque...

- Porquê...?

- O Ja-james na-não queria con-conversar com o Harry sobre o assunto, e-e é melhor uma fi-figura masculina pa-para estes assuntos...

- Hn... é, o Potter é uma negação realmente pra esse tipo de assunto! Mas, não exclui o fato de que ele está realmente muito preocupado com o pirralho, ele acha que ele está doente com algo muito terrível! Típico de um grifinório acéfalo!

- Na-não fale assim do Harry!

- Oh! Que emocionante, você, um ninguém, defendendo a honra de Potter!

- E-ele-é normal um pa-pai se preocupar co-com a saúde do filho!

- Realmente, Creevey, é louvável a atitude dele... mas, a sua... hn-hum!

- Po-por quê!

- Você não acha que eu não fui investigar você? Fiquei extremamente intrigado quando o Potter veio me dizer que ia levar o pirralho em um terapeuta bruxo, e que era um antigo conhecido!

-...

- Hn, Colin Creevey formado em jornalismo e especializado em psicologia do entrevistado, muito interessante, não acha! Um grifinório mentiroso e trapaceiro! Esse mundo não é mais o mesmo, não acha! [6]

- Ma-mas po-por que vo-voc-senhor na-não contou para o Harry?

- Porque o Potter tem a péssima mania de confiar em qualquer um, e não vi problemas em James vir aqui... ele diferente do pai, é esperto! Sabe lidar com um acéfalo como você!

-...

- Mas, eu vou dizer novamente, Creevey, se você ousar em mandar qualquer linha ou um murmúrio pra um jornal, aquelas Imperdoáveis não serão nem o começo da tortura que eu vou usar em você, entendeu?

- Si-sim!

- Ótimo! O James continuará vindo aqui como o combinado.

- Ma-mas e-eu na-não sou te-terapeuta! Vo-você-

- Cala a boca, Creevey! Já disse que ele vai continuar vindo! Não quero que o Potter desconfie de nada, quero ver quanto tempo mais ele será enganado por um imbecil como você!

- E-eu na-não fiz isso pra en-enganar o Harry!

- Oh... não? Puxa! Não é o que parece! Você apenas se aproveitou dele e de uma criança, para satisfazer sua curiosidade, não é _Doutor_!

- Na-não! E-eu não tive essa intenção!

- Não? Hn... eu fico imaginando a cara do Potter se eu contar-

- Não conte! Por favor! E-eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Hn, agora eu ouvi o que eu queria! Mas não vou exigir muito de você, Creevey, sei que você não tem capacidade pra tanto, então, você vai fazer um favorzinho pra mim...[7]

**Fim...[8] **

**Notas:**

1. u.u e nada egocêntrico! xD

2. *bate palmas para o James* ;_; tô tão orgulhosa!

3. Conversa com o Sr. Malfoy:

James: "Sr. Malfoy, como faz sexo!"

Malfoy: "..."

James: "É que eu quero muito fazer com o Teddy..."

Malfoy: "Ok, quem foi que te falou pra me perguntar!"

4. fufufu eu sei o que é! :D

5. :o o terapeuta é o Colin! Ele tá vivo! U.u/ Sim... isso que dá num ler o último livro! u.ú mas nem faço questão de ler!

6. u.u realmente, não!... mas, não é nada impressionante o Colin continuar perseguindo o Harry... =/ tá... eu sei que o Colin morreu... mas não sabia quando comecei a escrever essa fic!

7. O favorzinho vai ser o próximo capitulo, que na verdade é um extra! u.u

8. É... cabou as consultas do James... =/ só vai ter mais um extra! Té a próxima! o/


	30. Consulta Extra

Prontuário dos pacientes: Albus S. Potter e Scorpius H. Malfoy¹

Idades: 05 anos | Nascimento: 21/07/2006 e 13/06/2006

Consulta: 01 | Data: 08 de Outubro de 2011

- Al, eu falei pro papai que eu num queria vim aqui!

- Mas, Piu², ele disse que ia ser divertido!

- Num tá sendo!

- Ô bobão! O tio Malfoy disse que tinha que ser divertido!

- É!

- Meninos, eu-eu-

- Ih... já vi que não vai ser legal! Eu quero ir pra casa, Al!

- Não, espere! O que vocês querem fazer!

- Eu quero tomar sorvete de chocolate!

- Ah! Eu quero um igual do Al também!

- Mas eu não tenho sorvete aqui!

- Problema seu, se você prometeu que ia dar o sorvete pro Piu você pode ir arrumar um!

- Ma-mas aqui é um consultório!

- E o que a gente tem a ver com isso! A gente quer sorvete! Se não a gente vai contar pro tio Malfoy que você é o maior mentiroso!

- Éééé! Vou contar pro papai!

***³

- Bom, agora podemos começar a sessão, meninos?

- Sessão!

- Deve ser aqueles negócios de filme de terror, pelo menos é o que o meu irmão falou!

- Eu não gosto de filme de terror, Al! Tem muito monstro!

- Bobão, você não vai mostrar filme de terror pra gente, né!

- Não, sessão é a consulta!

- Então porque você não disse antes? Fica assustando o Piu de pôprosito!

- Éééé! Tio chato!

- Meninos, por favor... o que vocês querem conversar comigo?

- Nada!

- É nada!

- Mas, o Dra-senhor Malfoy disse que vocês precisavam conversar comigo!

- Bobão, precisar é diferente da gente querer!

- É! O papai disse que a gente tinha que vir aqui pra conversar com você! A gente não queria!

-... Então não tem nada que vocês queiram falar comigo?

- Hum... Al, a gente pode perguntar pra ele 'aquilo'!

- Hum, não sei...

- 'Aquilo'? Aquilo o quê!

- É que eu e o Piu vamos casar quando a gente ficar mais grande!

- Ah... vão!

- Vamos, que nem o papai e o tio Harry!

- Mas seus pais não são casados...[4]

- Ué... Al, se eles não são casados...

-... por que eles fazem aquelas 'coisas' de gente casada? Hum... Ô bobão, gente não casada pode fazer 'coisas' de gente casada!

-... Acho... ahm... que sim!

- Então a tia Mione enganou a gente, Piu!

- Mas, a tia Mione não ia fazer isso... ia, Al!

- Não sei... a gente não pode confiar nos adultos! Você tem certeza, bobão!

- Não me chame assim, Albus... e sim, creio que sim!

- Eu chamo você do jeito que eu quiser!

- Al, eu tô pensando aqui... se gente não casada pode fazer 'coisas' de gente casada, a gente não precisa casar pra fazer as 'coisas'![5]

- É!

- NÃO!

- Como assim 'não'!

- É, você disse que podia!

- Não, eu disse que-

- Nem vem, eu e o Piu ouvimos direitinho o que você falou!

- Não, eu quis dizer que-

- Sabia que ele tava enganando a gente, Al!

- Mas eu não tava enganando vocês!

- Então agora você tá!

- Não! É que eu disse que pessoas casadas são como pessoas não casadas é igual!

- Mas e não é a mesma coisa?

- Relaxa, Piu, esse bobão tá tentando enganar a gente! Mas a gente vai perguntar pro meu irmão!

- É! O James não engana a gente!

- Meninos, por Merlin, deixem eu me explicar!

- A gente não quer ouvir mais nada! Você é muito mentiroso! Piu, liga pro teu pai vir buscar a gente!

- Tá!

- Na-não! Não liga pra ele ainda! Calma!

- Hei! Solta o Piu! LARGA!

- ALLLLLLLL ME AJUDA! ELE QUER PEGAR O CELULAR!

- AIEEEE! NÃO ME MORDE!

- Meninos, por favor, eu não quero ficar bravo com vocês!

- Mentiroso!

- Éééé!

- Eu não sou mentiroso!

- É sim! E ainda tentou machucar o Piu! Vou contar tudo pro pai dele!

- Eu não tentei machucar o Scorpius!

- Tentou sim, eu tô roxo aqui! Oh!

- Mas isso é parece uma pancada de bola!

- Você bate na gente e agora você tá querendo cair fora, né! Bobão mentiroso!

-...

- Al, você fez ele chorar!

- Não fiz nada! Ele tá fingindo só pra gente ficar com pena dele!

- Hn.. tá! Que horas que o papai vai chegar!

- Não sei!

-... snif... odeio minha vida!

- Al... ele tá chorando de verdade!

- Problema dele!

- Mas... Al...

- Tá! Bobão por que você tá chorando!

- Porque eu-snif-não quero mais-snif-fazer isso!

- E por que você não pára?

- Porque-porque-snif-não deixam-snif!

- Ah! Que frouxo!

- Eu-snif não sou-snif frouxo!

- É sim!

-...

- Al, você tá fazendo ele piorar! Deixa eu tentar falar com ele! Oi, por que você não vai dormir! Minha tia fala que isso é bom pra idiotas pararem de chorar!

-...?

- Hihi... o Bobão não vai parar de chorar tão cedo, Piu!

- É... também acho... eu quero ir pra casa, Al!

- Oh, bobão a gente já vai, tá!

- Snif-podem ir... eu vou morrer-snif-mesmo! Gah... Por que-snif eu entrei-snif nisso! Tudo o que eu queria era seguir Harry pro resto da minha vida e-

- Tá ouvindo isso Piu?

- U-hum! Será que é isso que papai chama de informação valiosa?

- Ele vai dar parabéns pra gente!

- Mas, o papai dá parabéns pra gente só quando a gente faz o tio Harry chorar, Al![6]

- Hn... mas é uma informação legal, não é! O bobão mentiroso quer ir atrás do papai!

-... Snif-por que-snif vocês são-snif tão malvados comigo!

- Ah não, bobão! A gente não é malvado!

- É! E não fica triste! O papai disse que eu e o Al vamos vir aqui sempre pra visitar você! Não é legal!

- QUÊ! Ok, já tive o bastante! Seus pestinhas! Eu prefiro as Imperdoáveis! Vem cá pro titio, vem!

- ALLLLL! OLHA ELE TIROU A VARINHA DELE PRA FORA!

- CORRE, PIU!

- VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM DE CORRER! NÃO JOGUEM ESSE PUFF! OUTH! PEGUEI VOCÊ!

- AL! LARGA ELE SEU MONSTRO!

- ME LARGA SEU MANÍACO! PIU AZARA ELE!

- OK, EXP-

- NA-NÃO! ESPERA!

_- EXPULSO!_

**~OOO~**

- Draco eu acabei de receber um telefonema do consultório do Colin!

- Hn, e o que ele queria?

- Não foi o Colin quem ligou, o irmão dele disse que ele não vai mais fazer atendimentos... parece que ele está com algum problema de saúde!

- Hn, que pena!

- O que foi!

- Nada... quer levar o James pra outro terapeuta?

- Não sei, eu não conheço mais nenhum...

- Eu sei de alguém...

- Quem!

- A Lovegood.

- A Luna! Você tem certeza? Porque ela é minha terapeuta... será que não tem problema?

- Não vejo problema, Harry! E quem mais conseguiria conversar com ele!

- Hn... ok... acho que você tem razão, Draco!... E, JAMES, O TEDDY NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM, DÁ PRA TIRAR ELE DE DENTRO DO QUADRO?

- NEM FERRANDO! ELE NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI DE JEITO NENHUM!

**~FIM!~**

**Notas:**

1. xD não disse que ia ter um extra? Mas é com os mulecotes!

2. O Albus não conseguia falar o nome do Scorpius, só o finalzinho, então ficou 'Piu'... 3 não é fofo?

3. u.u sim, ele foi comprar sorvete! xD

4. u.u não são mesmo, mas, eles fazem zesquiço, logo [pros meninos], eles são!

5. u.u era uma vez, uma tia chamada Mione que quando viu dois mulecotes se agarrando um dia na casa dela, disse pra eles que só quando as pessoas casam é que podem fazer aquilo!... ou pelo menos até eles descobrirem que isso não é verdade! =P

6. xD mô legal fazer o Harry chorar!

**Considerações finais:**

1. u.u antes de mais nada, quero agradecer todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram! *abraça todo mundo*

2. õ_O o Colin sempre vai ser e sempre será o Stalker-mor do Harry... por isso coloquei ele como o terapeuta... u.u uma pena que ele teve uma estafa! XD

3. Pra quem ainda não sabe, eu tô fazendo uma fic paralela a esta com o Harry e o Draco... chama Complexo de Édipo! u.u

4. Bjundas e até a próxima! o/

Jun/2010


	31. Desafios

**Ahh! Esqueci de postar os desafios! u.u mia cabeça anda uma lástima!**

**Desafios**: Os desafios não estão na ordem que aparecem no texto u.u [pq eu fiquei com preguiça de arrumar xD]

_**116 - Desafio**_: James Sirius Potter descobre que sente ciúmes de Teddy Lupin. O que ele fará a respeito? Classificação: Nc-17 é bem-vindo. ^_^ Casal: Teddy/James Sirius. Desafio proposto por: Dana Norram

_**117 - Desafio**_: Qualquer par, qualquer plot com a frase: - Quando nós começamos, não era para ser assim. Desafio proposto por: Dany Ceres

_**150 - Desafio**_: Personagem A e Personagem B finalmente passam a noite tão sonhada juntos. Mas o problema é que Personagem A acabou de notar que Personagem B é péssimo de cama. Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

_**159 - Desafio**_: Uma corrida de pogobol com todo mundo pelado. Desafio proposto por: Marck Evans

_**179 - Desafio**_: Não era nada estranho... só tinha medo, pavor, verdadeiro PÂNICO de ver elfos domésticos. Claro que ele(a) achou terrivelmente engraçado, o puto. Desafio proposto por: Tachel

_**202 - Desafio**_: Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ele era sempre seu último pensamento antes de dormir e seu primeiro desejo ao acordar. Desafio proposto por: Calíope Amphora

_**218 - Desafio**_: Ginny Potter descobre que é corna. Desafio proposto por: Dana Norram


End file.
